Just Another Project
by Meztli
Summary: Akane and Ranma are assigned just another project, but it may just be Akane's worst challenge.
1. The Project

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking 

**Just Another Project**

Furinkan High. 

Akane sat in the back of the room, she glanced at Ranma who was, of course, sleeping.   
'How can he be so carefree? Doesn't he care about his future?' She began to get angry as she reached to wake him. Her hand never reached him. She had been stopped by her teacher's words. 

"so you all have to complete a month long project"   
'What!! Why?' Akane didn't like projects (who does?). 

The teacher continued "The objective of this project is to improve one aspect of your life. You are to choose an area in your life where you are having difficulties and improve upon it. It can be an addiction, losing weight, gaining muscle, spiritual and mental development, or your personality. You have to keep a record to prove your improvement, such as a log, a diary, or journal. There must be also at least three different persons recording and signing your improvement. A simple excellent, good, average or poor will do. At the end of the eight week you will write a paper reflecting the whole project. Remember, as your final project this will be worth 25% of your grade." glares at Ranma, who woke at the word 'project'. 

"You now have one hour to write a contract stating your objective, some methods you will use to fulfill it, and how you are to record it. The project begins immediately after I sign your contract." That said, the teacher turned and let the students speak to one another. 

Akane was deep in thought. What could she do? She practiced martial arts so she had no need for physical improvement. Spiritual? Mental? She wasn't too sure about that. She already was mentally and spiritually happy (more or less). 

Yuka and Sayuri walked towards her. Yuka was the first to speak "so what are you going to do Akane?"   
"I don't know yet. What are you two going to do?"   
Yuka looked sheepish "I'm going to try and be more optimistic"   
Sayuri on the other hand looked pained. "lose weight, I'm going for the 10 pound scenario."   
"I don't think you need to lose weight Sayuri."   
"sure I do!"   
Akane had a 'whatever' look on her face. She shook her head as to clear it. "What should I do?"   
"umm... what about not eating junk food anymore?" Yuka suggested.   
Akane shook her head again "I don't normally eat junk food"   
"Being more spiritual?"   
"more? I don't think so Sayuri, I'm not interested in becoming a Shinto Priestess."   
"Getting to school on time?"   
"How will that help me through my life?"   
"I don't know" Yuka shrugged.   
"Do better on school?"   
"She already does well Sayuri"   
Yuka snapped her fingers "I know, what about your temper?"   
"My temper?" Akane thought about it. It sounded fruitful. She did get angry easily, maybe it could work.   
"Yeah" Sayuri agreed "according to Ranma you can improve on that department"   
It was Akane's turn to look sheepish.   
"and if nothing else" Sayuri continued "you can show Ranma of how you are capable of working on your weaknesses."   
To Akane this was the best reason they had pointed out. She immediately felt her pride rise.   
Akane stood in a dramatic-heroic pose (fist in the air an' all).   
"That's it, my objective is to learn to control my anger!!!!!"   
"Go Akane, Go Akane, You can do it, YAY!!!!!!!!" Yuka and Sayuri cheered (complete with fans and pom poms)   
"Ladies?"   
All three girls turned to face the teacher. 

~0~ 

On the way home Akane was reviewing her contract. She was mumbling (sort of) to herself.   
'keep diary.... sister, friend, and father opinions and signatures.... try one method a day...'   
"I think I can do it"   
Ranma looked at Akane "so what are you doing your project on?"   
"I'mgoingtoworkonmytemper, how about you?"   
"Doing my homework, and what was that?" Ranma asked thoroughly confused.   
"I said I'mgoingtoworkonmytemper"   
"What? I can't hear you"   
Akane sighed. I said I'm going to work on my temper."   
Ranma burst laughing. "you? temper? this is too much"   
Akane got immediately angry "what's so funny????!!!!!" She immediately reached for her mallet from hammer-space.   
"see??"   
That stopped Akane cold. He was right. That didn't calm her down, in fact he angered her more.   
She angrily chanted in her head.   
Day 1. Method: count to 10. Oookayyy. sigh. 1. sigh. 2. sigh 3. she kept on counting and reached 10. she was still angry. Change that to 20. This time she was calmer at the end.   
Ranma had stopped laughing and was looking expectantly at Akane.   
Akane made a mental vow to get through this project. 'I WILL make it. You just wait Ranma.'   
Akane turned and resumed walking home "I'm sorry that you think its impossible Ranma"   
Ranma looked at Akane surprised and followed her home.   
Akane allowed herself a small smile at Ranma's reaction. She WAS going to make it. She just knew it. 

~@~ 

Soooo, what do you think? Should I continue? If I get 3 Email prompting me on I will, if not I'll stop. I actually based this story on a project I had to do. If I _do_ continue, I will write Akane doing all the methods I used. Some were strange, like the one.... nope I won't tell you just yet, I'll let you suffer.   
Ciao,   
Meztli 


	2. Following the Not-So-Easy Task

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking 

**Just Another Project**   
**Chapter 2**

Tendo Dojo 

Everything peaceful and quiet. Well, that is until an alarm clock begins to ring. A hand shoves the alarm clock off the desk roughly. The clock continues to ring bravely.   
Akane opens her eyes slowly. 'Ugh. school.'   
She stares at the ceiling for a minute while her eyes adjust to the sunlight. There's a piece of paper taped to the ceiling. The paper reads: 

Day 2   
Method: writing. 

'Write.. right' She stood and got ready for school. As she was leaving she grabbed her schoolbag and a small, fat notebook. Then she walked to Ranma's room. There she could see Ranma in his full glory. Well, Ranma was actually sprawled on his futon in his underwear (tank top and boxers) with drool hanging of one side of his mouth.   
Akane sighed and walked towards him. She then proceeded to wake him up gently (she shoved him of the futon). Ranma was still sleeping peacefully. Akane smirked and pulled on his pigtail roughly. Amazingly Ranma was undisturbed. Akane checked her watch and frowned. She filled her lungs with air as she got ready to scream on his ear and then remembered she had to control her temper.   
Akane walked out of the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a glass full of water. She emptied the contents of the glass on Ranma and walked out of the room.   
Ranma woke immediately and saw Akane leaving the room. "You uncute tomboy!!!!!!! You don't expect to find a husband this way, do you??!!!!"   
Akane fought for control. She really did, but she still lost. She was about to turn and teach Ranma a lesson or two about how to treat a respectable young lady such as her when she remembered the project. She opened her little notebook and began to write furiously. A couple of minutes later she rips off the paper of the notebook and tears it into tiny shreds. Not content, she picks up the shreds and takes them to the kitchen, where she burns them. She watches the fire consume the paper into ashes and she calms down a little bit.   
"Oh my! Akane is something burning?"   
Akane turns and sees Kasumi looking at her concerned. 'oh great, now Kasumi is worried.   
"Nothing is wrong Kasumi, I just needed to, uh, get rid of some stress, yeah."   
Kasumi accepts that excuse (well, she IS Kasumi, after all).   
"Oh, well, if you are finished, perhaps you would like to have some breakfast." she smiled and left the kitchen.   
Akane followed her deep in thought. 'I hope today isn't as bad as yesterday, it was awful'   
Images of the previous day danced in Akane's head. She had almost malleted Ranma several times. It had been, well, almost painful to hold her temper. She didn't know if she could keep this up.   
She walked into the dining room and sat next to Ranma. She ate her breakfast and watched Ranma and his father fight for each other's food. Akane sighed disgusted and checked her watch again. "We are going to be laaateeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Akane stood up and bolted out the door grabbing her shoes, schoolbag, and Ranma's pigtail.   
Ranma didn't appreciate Akane dragging him down the street by his pigtail. "Hey, let me go you tomboy!! I can walk!, I said let me go!!!!!!!!"   
"As you wish!!!" Akane let him go and Ranma smashed against the street.   
"OWWWWW!!!!"   
"hey, you asked for it!!!!!!!!!" Akane didn't even bother to turn back 'we're going to be late!!!'   
"Nihao!"   
That was all the warning Ranma had before a bike crashed on his head.   
Akane stopped and looked at the unconscious Ranma being glomped by an Amazon. She could feel her anger growing, she took out her little notebook and began to write. 'somehow, I think today is going to be just as bad as yesterday' 

~0~ 

Akane entered her room at night. She dropped the remains of what once had been a notebook into the trash.   
Her predictions had been right. First they had been late (thanks to Shampoo) and ended up holding buckets in the hallway, then in lunch Ukyo had been all over Ranma bribing him with some Okonomiyaki. Ranma, of course, had accepted. Later Ryouga had showed up with his usual cry of 'Ranma prepare to die' and they had made a hole through a wall.   
'Honestly, what is it with guys and their overactive hormones?'   
The worst part, though, came when Akane was doing her homework. Apparently, Ranma's method of completing his project was copying Akane's homework. When Akane didn't let him he asked for her help, which led to the two of them spending two hours while Akane had tried to teach Ranma the basics of algebra. Every time Akane thought Ranma was getting it he somehow managed to get confused.   
'How has he managed to pass every year?'   
Akane sighed and got ready for bed. She wasn't as sure that she could do this as she was at the begging, this was a lot harder than she had though. But she had made herself a promise and she was going to stand by it no matter what.   
'I'll show them all, even if it kills me!'   
With new resolve Akane got into bed, mentally reading herself for the long battle to come. 

~@~ 

Hi, It's me again. I was happy with the response to the first chapter. I'm glad some people liked it, me being new in this an'all. This was harder than the first chapter. I'm sure it reflects in my writing. Somehow, the writing method didn't excite me, I never did like it much when I did it, it was sort of annoying. The next one should be better (I hope!).   
Bye 4 now!!!   
Meztli   
  



	3. With That Imagination...

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking 

**Just Another Project**   
**Chapter 3**

Akane and Ranma were walking home from school. It had been a good day for Akane. She had been able to keep her temper in check for most of the day and she was feeling proud of herself. Suddenly she heard a sound that stopped her cold. 

"Nihao!"   
Yup, it was the ever-lovable, bubbly Amazon.   
Akane was able to control her temper in time. 'Hey, I'm getting good at this!!' Akane's happiness was short lived, however, as other people made their presence known. 

"Ranchan!"   
"Saotome you cur!! I have come to free the fair Akane Tendo from your vile sorcery!!"   
"My darling Ranma!!! I, the black rose, will free you form the evil clutches of Akane Tendo!!" 

Akane felt her control slowly slip. She fought desperately for control and, after a hard battle, she succeeded. Barely.   
"what a haul! what a haul!" The small demon otherwise known as Happosai noticed the group of people around him "Ranma!!! Akane!!! Ukyo!!! Kodachi!!! Shampoo!!! You are all together, lets play!!"   
Akane lost all of her control. The fact that they had made her lose control just served to make her even angrier. Maybe angry is not the right word, it was more like furious. 

That was when Shampoo landed wrong with her bike and was bounced into the middle of the street where a garbage truck ran her over. Ukyo took out her spatula and ran towards the truck driver to make him pay. Too bad she tripped on Shampoo's corpse and decapitated herself with her spatula. Her head flew towards Kuno, who was disgusted and and ran away from it into the road only to suffer pretty much Shampoo's fate. His bokken was thrown to Happosai who was stabbed by it. Kodachi was in shock from seeing her only brother die a violent death and stopped paying attention to her ribbon (the one with the Razor edge), which wrapped around her neck and strangled her. 

At the end of this massacre the only ones standing where Ranma and Akane. 

~0~ 

Outside of Akane's mind. 

Ukyo, Ranma, Kodachi, Kuno, Shampoo, and Happosai were staring at the maniacally laughing Akane. They were all sweatdropping. Akane bore a blank look on her face, as if she was miles away from them. 

"Saaaay, Ranchan, is something wrong with Akane?"   
"yes, why is violent-girl laughing like that?"   
"I always knew that wench was insane, Ranma darling"   
They all look at Kodachi who ignores them.   
"Oh, the and fair Akane Tendo has been driven mad!! I knew that her purity would be stained by Saotome's presence!!!"   
"Poor Akane-chan! Such a lovely girl! Can I keep her underwear??"   
Everyone ignores Happosai.   
Ukyo looks thoughtful for a minute "She almost looks like Kodachi."   
Everyone but Kodachi shivered.   
Ranma was staring at Akane carefully "man, that project must have been harder on her than I thought." 

Akane's eyes suddenly regained focus and she looked at all of them. 'what? is something wrong?"   
  
  
  


Day 3 

Method: Imagine your enemy suffering a horrible fate. 

~0~ 

"Dr. Tofu, really, I'm fine."   
Akane was sitting in a chair in the clinic while Dr. Tofu examined her eyes.   
"Well, Ranma tells me that you were suffering from some kind of delusional attack."   
Akane rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it was just part of I project I have to complete."   
Dr. Tofu sweatdropped. "A project?"   
"yeah, I'm supposed to learn to control my anger by using different methods each day. You know, count to 10, writing, imagining someone suffer horribly, and so on."   
Dr. Tofu held his chin thoughtfully. "um... that's quite interesting, although I have to admit that I have never heard of that last method of yours..."   
Akane laughed nervously, "he, he, yeah, um.., a friend told me about it"   
Dr. Tofu smiled "Well, if it is efficient, I guess there's nothing wrong with it. As long as you don't get carried away."   
"it's most efficient, and I won't get carried away, believe me." Akane smiled and waved to the doctor on her way out.   
'Honestly, Do they think I'm Kodachi?' 

Akane walked home and smiled. She had managed not to mallet Ranma in three days!! three whole days!! She felt extremely content and decided to treat herself nicely.   
'um... some ice cream might be nice right now.'   
She started to walk towards the ice cream parlor and stopped.   
'I don't want to go alone, though'   
She was debating what to do when she saw Mousse walking towards the market center. 

"Hey Mousse, wait up!!!"   
Mousse turned and adjusted his glasses. He saw someone running towards him.   
"yes? how may I help you little girl?   
Akane smirked. "It's Akane, Mousse."   
Mousse adjusted his glasses again "oh, yes, well, how may I help you Akane Tendo?"   
"I want to have some ice cream. but I don't want to eat alone. Do you want to join me?"   
"well, I have to buy some groceries for the Nekohanten."   
"oh, come on, it will be just for a little while. I'll pay."   
"If its free, I will grace you with my presence."   
Akane rolled her eyes "sure, whatever, lets go!" Akane grabbed Mousse's arm and dragged him towards the ice cream parlor. 

~0~ 

Akane and Mousse were sitting in a stool eating.   
"so.. how is everything in the Nekohanten?"   
"fine, although Shampoo did come in today dancing a victory dance. She said something about you losing your mind."   
Akane rolled her eyes "figures"   
"May I ask what it was all about?"   
Akane filled Mousse in on her project.   
"oh, that is impressive, three days you say?"   
Akane was proud and looked it. "yes, three whole days."   
"you know, now that you mention it, I have heard of tips on how to control your anger."   
"really?"   
"yes"   
Mousse got closer to Akane and whispered a couple of things. Akane blushed.   
"I don't think Ranma and I are ready to do that Mousse"   
Mousse shrugged.   
"I think I can try some of your other tips, though." 

~0~ 

Ranma was looking for Akane. He had gone to Dr. Tofu's clinic only to find that Akane had already left. He had no idea where Akane was and well, he was getting worried. 

He turned and saw Akane sitting in the ice cream parlor. There was a guy with her. He felt his blood begin to boil when he noticed that the guy was familiar. 'Mousse??!! What would Akane be doing with duck-boy? He did try to turn her into a duck once. Maybe she IS losing her mind' 

Akane saw Ranma walking towards them. She smiled.   
"um, Akane, why are you eating with Mousse? I didn't know you were friends."   
"I wanted to eat ice cream and he was there. Now that you're here too do you want to join us? I'll pay." 

Ranma looked at Akane worried.   
"Akane, are you all right?"   
"sure, I'm just having a good day. Now, will you join us?"   
Ranma smiled. Who was he to reject such an offering?   
The three teenagers ate ice cream and talked. Their laughter could be heard from far away.   
Ranma looked at Akane smiling. He hoped that whatever was wrong with Akane stayed wrong. 

~@~ 

  


Hi People!!! I finally finished chapter 3!! I worked hard, so I hope you like it. Otaku King proofread it for me (isn't he nice???!!!), so I think we all owe him a big round of applause. 

Clap, clap, clap, clap (etc., etc.) 

Now that he got the credit he deserved we can move on to other things. If any of you have heard of any strange methods that Akane-chan can try, send them to AkaneLuv2001@Yahoo.com, I may not be able to use all, but I may try some, k?   
I want to know what you think so far, so please review!!!   
Ja ne   
Meztli   
  



	4. The Big Boom (Well, not so big, really)

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking 

**Just Another Project**   
**Chapter 4**

Akane Tendo slammed the gate of the Tendo Dojo as she walked in. Kasumi's head appeared from behind the blanket she was hanging. "Oh my, she must be upset." 

Akane walked into the house. Her furious footsteps could be heard as she walked by the living room where Soun and Genma were currently playing a game of Go.   
Genma looked towards Akane. "Akane's angry."   
Soun nodded. "Yes, what do you suppose the boy did this time?"   
"who knows? Although it has been a while since Akane was this upset"   
Soun's eyes immediately filled with tears "The schools won't be joined!!!! Saotome, your son better apologize to my little girl!!!"   
Genma backed away from the hysterical excuse of a parent "Don't you worry Tendo!! I will make sure the boy makes it up for his fiancee."   
Soun visibly calmed down at this "oh, well, that's settled. Now Saotome, make your next move."   
The two men continued their game of Go. 

Meanwhile Akane walked into her room and slammed her bedroom door. Nabiki's head poked out of her room.   
"Oh boy, Ranma is in for it" Nabiki's head disappeared into her room again. "I wonder how I can make some money out of this." 

Akane's room. 

Akane was sitting in her bed squeezing the stuffing out of a small, defenseless teddy bear. Literally. Had the comforting toy been alive, it would have been in great suffering, even if it was one of those ferocious grizzly bears. As it was, there was a somewhat pained expression on its face. 

Akane was fuming. All her hard-earned control had vanished, and it was all Ranma's fault. Akane's hands clasped tightly on the teddy bear as she remembered the past events. 

Ranma and Akane walked home from school. Yet another day. It had been one of those days that were neither good nor bad. Akane had not been forced to turn to her current anger-controlling-method, and in her point of view, that was just fine.   
Of course, that itself had been too good to last. Shampoo has shown up again (Akane really though that Shampoo kept a log on the Glomp-Airen-days, somehow you learned to expect her.) Shampoo, Akane remembered, had been dressed to kill in a microscopic (tiny was definitely not the word), skin-tight, barely a lil' bit more that see-through red Chinese dress.   
Ranma had been too stupid to notice how she was dressed and why, which had pleased Akane to no end. The downside was that Shampoo tricked Ranma into going out on a date with her, and Ranma had sadly also been too stupid to notice that until it was too late. 

Akane fought back angry tears. It was so unfair! She really had been in control of her temper, and leave it to Ranma and Shampoo to screw it up.   
Suddenly she frowned, her teddy bear usually was very soft and huggable, but not this puffy. She glanced down to find her teddy bear completely stuffed out. (ha ha)   
"oops"   
Now she was angrier, if that was possible. Her favorite stuffed animal was destroyed, compliments of Shampoo and Ranma (Akane refused to acknowledge that she had been the one holding the toy at the moment of its unfortunate end.)   
Angrily she stood up and walked to her desk. She opened her journal to the current entry. 

Day 4   
Method: Blow something up 

Akane smiled and changed into some old clothing. When she was finished she walked out of the room, grabbing a bag as she walked past the door. 

~0~ 

Akane stood on an abandoned lot. She opened her bag and was looking at its contents. It was a couple of home-made bombs. The names rightfully being the sparkler bomb and the Hindinburg bomb. She had prepared them the night before, just in case.   
The sparkler is basically a bunch of sparklers tied together with the ends bent so it can stand up with a fuse made out of another sparkler that you light.   
The Hindinburg is baking soda and vinegar poured into a small jar and put a rather large, unblown balloon on the top. It rises into the air as the chemicals make gas and when it reaches a certain height it explodes.   
Akane smirked as she took out the Hindinburg bomb out of the bag. She checked around her and made sure that there were no people around her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, and the Hindinburg bomb can't be controlled.   
Satisfied at not seeing anyone, she lighted the bomb and let it go. When the home-made bomb blew up Akane smiled and felt some of the anger dissipate with it.   
Unfortunately for Akane, the first bomb attracted many of the kids that had been playing soccer on the street. Most of them were from eleven to fourteen years old.   
The apparent leader of the group approached her "Hey, what are you doing?"   
"oh, nothing much, walking, taking in the scenery, blowing up bombs"   
All of the kids eyes widened at the mention of bombs.   
"Bombs? Cool!! can we join you?"   
"um... I don't think your parents would like that."   
The kids looked crestfallen   
"well, can we watch you do it?" asked the leader again.   
"well.. I guess so as long as you stay away from the bombs and don't get in the way."   
All of the kids immediately returned to their previous joyous behavior "COOL!!!!" 

"Um... do you think that's a good idea Akane Tendo?"   
"huh?" Akane turned to see Mousse standing behind her dressed in his usual attire.   
"I mean, to have all of these infants around you while you engage in a rather dangerous pastime could be troublesome"   
"I think that they are smart enough to know that bombs are dangerous and the will keep out of trouble, won't you?" Akane turned to look at the children with a threatening glint in her eyes.   
All of the kids backed away and nodded eagerly   
"um.. y-yeah, sure"   
"if you say so"   
"whatever you say"   
"you're the boss"   
"we won't get in the way, we promise." 

Satisfied Akane returned to Mousse.   
"see? they won't cause any trouble."   
"As long as I'm not held responsible."   
As Akane glared at Mousse he decide it was time to change the subject.   
"sooo, is this another of those methods you mentioned?"   
Akane nodded "yes"   
"I must say that it seems like now days you seem to be finding the most peculiar methods."   
"Oh, shut up, its a friends idea, and it was working too, until you decided to come and criticize me."   
"me? oh no, I mearly heard that Shampoo was on a date with Ranma Saotome and I wanted to discuss something with you"   
Akane looked disconcerted "whatever happened to 'my darling Shampoo has been forced to appear publicly with that fiend Saotome'?"   
"Oh, I have realized that it is Shampoo that has been chasing Ranma, and since all of my wooing has had no influence on her I have decided to change tactics"   
"oh?"   
"Are you going to blow up a bomb or should we go back to our game?"   
Both Akane and Mousse turned to look at the brat that had so harshly intervened. The Boy backed away.   
"Well, I suppose you should finish and then we can talk."   
Akane looked at Mousse curiously but agreed "I guess so."   
Mouse took out a match from nowhere "May I?"   
"Sure go ahead"   
Mousse lighted the bomb and ran away from it. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened.   
"Its not gonna blow!!!" cried the same jerk as before (**Thanx Ranma-chan**)   
Akane glared at him but turned quickly to see the bomb go off. She turned and looked victoriously at the brat who had enough sense to walk away.   
Meanwhile all of the other children were excitedly chatting 

"Did you see that?"   
"of course you idiot, I was right next to you"   
"right. wasn't it cool?" 

"That was amazing!!"   
"Yeah!!" 

"Cool!!!   
"That was amazingly cool!" 

"That was the coolest thing I ever saw"   
"Really? that must be some life you live"   
"Shut up" 

"That was sooo cool" 

"could you guys quit it with that cool thing? Don't you know anything else?"   
All of the kids stopped talking and looked at the boy who had spoken. They turned and resumed talking.   
"that was so phat!"   
"Yeah, completely phat!!" 

Akane and Mousse looked at the kids and back at each other.   
"feel like some ice cream? this time I'll pay"   
"sure" 

~0~ 

  
  
  
  
  


"So Mousse, what did you want to discuss?"   
"well, as I have already told you I have come to the conclusion that I must find a new way to get shampoo's heart, considering she is not responding to my previous behavior"   
"sooo.."   
"so I figure that you may be interested in winning Saotome's heart"   
"what!!! that's ridiculous!!!:   
"is it? you were quite upset this afternoon, and I believe the cause was Ranma's date."   
"um.. I don't know. I know that I like Ranma, even if he is a perverted sex-changing freak, but to want to win his heart? I'm not too sure."   
"well, look at it this way. We could play a joke on them and they will have no idea what to do. It will be like acting."   
"what exactly do you have in mind?"   
"well, we could pretend to be in love."   
"in love?!!"   
"yes, you see, I take you out on a couple of dates, woo you, we call each other pet names, and include each other in all of our plans. They won't know what to do, and we can see what their true feelings towards us are."   
Akane got that evil glint in her eyes again.   
"it might be fun"   
"it will be"   
Akane stuck out her hand "Deal mu-mu-chan"   
Mousse shook her hand "Deal A-chan" 

~0~ 

Ranma returned home at night. It had been a horrible day. He had spent all evening trying to keep Shampoo away from him. He had the feeling that it was going to get a lot worse when he saw Akane. Akane wasn't well known for her patience and understanding nature. Maybe that was because she didn't have any.   
'Oh well, we all have to die someday, don't we?'   
Deep in such thoughts, Ranma walked into the Tendo Dojo.   
"oh my, hello Ranma, how was your date?"   
"yeah, tell me all about it, I'm sure there are people I can sell this to."   
"Ranma, How dare you treat my little girl like this!!!!!"   
"What's wrong boy? I taught you to be better than that!!!"   
Ranma backed away from everyone. Right into Akane.   
"A-Akane!!"   
"oh, hello Ranma, back from your date already? Did you have fun?"   
"N-no, not at all, really"   
"no? oh well, that's bad, maybe next time will be better, excuse me"   
Akane walked past everyone towards the stairs while the others looked towards her stunned. 

Once in her room, Akane smiled. This was going to be fun. 

~@~ 

Hello!! I know I took long to post this up but with the Holidays and all I was very busy. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible but I have several projects to complete and hand in (last minute rush). Okay, now on to credits:   
Thanx to Otaku King and (drums roll) Ranma-Chan!!! Yep Ranma-Chan volunteered to join Otaku King and take some time to do the tedious job of proof reading my fic's (believe me, with my grammar, the job is seriously tedious).   
Thanx to all of u who sent ideas to me, some were very useful. I'm still looking for some strange methods if anyone out there knows one, please send it to Akaneluv2001@yahoo.com.   
The actual method used here was sent to me by Ranma-chan, along with the bomb descriptions and the "It's not gonna blow" line.   
The Hug-the-teddy-bear thing was sent by Ranma's girl. The Squishing of the poor teddy bear was HashBrown's fault. I just couldn't get it out of my head.   
Let's do the applause thing again to thank all of these wonderful people:   
Clap, clap, clap, clap.   
Now, if you have a conscience, you WILL review. Nice Reviews make me happy, and I write faster when I'm happy.   
Now lets do the applause thing for all of those who review   
Clap, clap, clap, clap   
(I better come up with a new way to thank people, the clapping thing is getting old, Any ideas?)   
Meztli 


	5. The Problem With Big Mallets

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking 

**Just Another Project**   
**Chapter 5**

  


A young schoolgirl walks in the streets of Nerima lost in thought. This seemingly harmless girl is feared all throughout Nerima. The fear does not come all from her, although in some cases it is, but mostly from the chaos and destruction that surround her. Some have given this chaos a name. Ranma Saotome.   
Today the girl is not being kidnaped, hunted, or involved in a blood feud, which in her point of view is a good thing. Such things do not happen to most people occasionally, of course, but she is not most people, she is Akane Tendo. But even amiss all this good fortune she seems thoughtful and utmost preoccupied. Why? Well maybe we should her her thoughts, as they can offer a clue to the riddle.   
'Okay, Akane, time to review. Yesterday Ranma had a date with Shampoo. You don't care at all.'   
Her anger began to rise while a small, submissive voice in her mind told her that she DID care.   
'You DO NOT care at all.' she reassures herself 'Today Mousse will ask you out and you will accept. I wonder why he was so secretive?'   
Akane looked at a small journal in her hand. 

Day 5   
Method: Mallet (hopefully) non living objects.

'Right. Try not to mallet anyone, especially Ranma. Only non living objects, remember.'   
Akane glanced at her watch and her eyes widen. 'Darn, I'm going o be late!' 

That day several inhabitants of Nerima saw a gust of wind run through the streets of Nerima, but as they were blinded with dust they were incapable of identifying the cause. Some swear, though, that they heard a small, chanting voice repeating "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late." 

~0~

Ranma walked into the gates of the Tendo Dojo. Akane had stayed after school to take a quiz, so he had walked home alone. He became a little hungry and had eaten an Okonomiyaki at Ukyo's expense.   
As he closed the gates an incredible force pushed against the gate and sent him flying backwards.   
"OWW, hey what's the big idea?"   
Akane stopped and looked at Ranma sheepishly. "Sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm okay. What's the rush?"   
"I, uh, didn't want to ...uh... miss my favorite soap opera, that's it, yeah. Bye."   
"But you don't like soap operas..." Ranma trailed off as Akane disappeared into the house.   
"She's very energetic, isn't she Ranma?" Kasumi offered her best all -is-right-with-the-world smile.   
"Energetic, right."   
"Nihao!!"   
Ranma groaned while Kasumi smiled (what else).   
"Hello Shampoo, are you delivering some ramen?"   
"No, Shampoo come visit husband. Husband happy to see Shampoo. Yes?"   
"Have to -gasp-breathe"   
As Ranma turned an interesting shade of purple Shampoo released him reluctantly.   
Suddenly a scream pierced the air.   
"Akane!!!" Ranma ran into the house followed by Shampoo and Kasumi.   
When they reached the source of the scream they found Akane standing in front of her room, unmoving.   
"Akane, what's wrong? Why did you...?" Ranma trailed off as he looked into her room.   
The room was overflowing with flowers of every kind and stuffed animals. There was not a place in the room that didn't have flowers or stuffed animals.   
"Oh my, Akane, it seems like you have and admirer."   
"Yeah and it's not Ranma judging by the amount this must have cost."   
"Ranma, my boy, prove Nabiki wrong by admitting you did this"   
"Oh, my little girl is growing up and seducing rich men!!"   
Everyone looked at Akane. She just blushed.   
"Dad!! I'm not seducing anybody!!!"   
"Shampoo think violent-girl is lying"   
"Say Akane, who sent all of this?"   
"I don't know Ranma, why don't you read the card?"   
"What card?"   
"The one in the arrangement in front of you" Akane sighed exasperated   
"That card" Ranma laughed sheepishly. 

For the loveliest creature in all eternity   
I send these flowers   
whose beauty cannot begin to compare   
to the divinity of my dreams   
embodied   
in thyself. 

Signed   
Your faithful admirer 

"Oh my, how romantic!!"   
"Definitely not Ranma"   
"Sorry son but Nabiki has a point."   
"Hey!!!"   
"When husband send flowers to Shampoo?"   
Akane ignored everyone as she walked towards a large, heavy wooden box in a corner of her room. She opened the box and yelped when someone jumped out. It was a elegantly dressed Mousse who had a small jewelry box in his hand.   
"Oh, my fair celestial lady, will you accede to accompany me this evening?"   
"What do you mean by 'accede' and 'accompany' duck-boy?"   
"Mousse, that not Shampoo, that Akane"   
"Read a dictionary Saotome, and I'm aware of that Shampoo"   
Mousse kneeled in front of Akane and opened the jewelry box. Akane's eyes widened and Nabiki almost fainted, but she composed herself.   
There was a gold promise ring in the box. The ring consisted of one large, scarlet ruby surrounded by slightly smaller, but not by any means less expensive, diamonds.   
"Those are real, they just can't be fake."   
"You are quite right, Nabiki Tendo. The ruby is my beautiful lady's birthstone as well as her namesake, and the diamonds are my birthstone."   
"Aiyaa! Shampoo not know Mousse have so much money!"   
Soun was immediately next to Mousse with an arm on his shoulder "Well, Mousse, my boy, you have my blessing."   
"Tendo!"   
"I'm sorry Saotome, but I have to see my baby's best interest."   
"I agree with daddy, Mr. Saotome, some things you just can't refuse"   
"Nabiki, you will be taking over the engagement with Ranma"   
"On the other hand, some things you CAN refuse"   
"Hey, duck-boy hands off, Akane is MY fiancee!!"   
Now it was Ranma's turn to be on the receiving end of the gazes.   
"Umm.. I mean you don't know what you're getting into!!, Akane is uncute, unfemenine, and a tomboy"   
Akane began to look hurt, but Ranma continued. "I mean the girl can't do anything right. Her cooking is poisonous, she is flatchested, built like a brick, has huge hips, overweight, and can't even defend herself in battle!! You want beauty, here take Shampoo"   
Akane's heart shifted painfully, and she felt her eyes fill with tears, but she hid her pain in her anger once again.   
"Ranma you jerk!!!"   
Ranma cringed as Akane took out her mallet but Akane turned and malleted the box where Mousse had been hiding. The box exploded into thin dust.   
Akane walked towards Mousse. "I accept your invitation"   
Mousse placed the promise ring on Akane's wedding finger and hugged her while he walked her out of the room before she could cause any more destruction. He had been whispering softly into her ear the whole time.   
Ranma stood rigid looking at the door where Akane had left while the dust fell all over the room. There was an ureadable expression on his face. He would not move for an hour.   
Shampoo picked up the card and was thoughtful while she touched the smooth petal of a fragrant rose with one finger. She looked into the oblivious happy faces of the stuffed animals in the room and felt as if they were condemning her.   
"Mousse" She lowered her head and left the room abruptly   
Everyone else just left.   
The card fluttered slowly to the floor amidst the falling wood dust. 

~0~ "ARRRGHHHH"   
Smash. Crash. Explode.   
"I can't believe that jerk!!"   
Mousse cringed while Akane demolished all the breakable objects in front of her.   
"To say such things!!!"   
They were in the park of the other day. Mousse cringed again as Akane moved on to the unbreakable objects.   
"How could he say that!!!"   
Mousse winced as the 'unbreakable' objects once again turned to dust.   
"How could he say that" Akane wavered and fell to her knees, finally giving in to the tears. Mousse walked to her and held her while she cried. Akane cried and cried letting every barrier go. She cried until every sob and breath she took hurt. Finally, all that remained were sniffles. Akane looked into Mousse's eyes.   
"Why Mousse?"   
"Why what?"   
"Why do you care?"   
"I care because you are a person, a beautiful one at that, and you need me"   
"He didn't care" Akane sniffled again.   
"He did"   
"No he didn't, he never does." Akane sniffled and controlled herself. "I just can never measure up to him, can I? Everyone always has to be better than me. Always. But what can I expect? Everything he said was true."   
"No, he was wrong"   
"Was he Mousse? I cannot do anything right. If someone comes to kidnap me, I would be helpless. I can't cook. I can't sew. I can't decorate. Nothing! I'm just useless."   
Mousse felt pain as he recognized the same feelings he had towards Shampoo. Never to be adequate. 'Not anymore'   
"Akane, you are not worthless. Who says that cooking, sewing, and decorating is feminine? If Ranma is to love you, let him love you for what you are. While it may have been true that you were rather 'flat' in the beginning, over the past months you have grown. You may have not noticed it, but that is to be expected. You are constantly comparing yourself to others. You can't go on like that. You are your own person, and as such, you should not accommodate to others, you should accommodate the others to yourself. Use what you DO have, and stop thinking this way." Mousse hugged Akane once more and stood up, helping her get on her feet. The hug was not a passion filled one, it was rather fraternal, and Akane was happy to return it.   
"Come on, lets go"   
"Where?"   
"It's a surprise A-chan" 

An old lady who had been within hearing distance of the couple smiled and wiped her eyes. "So much better than soap operas" 

~0~ Akane and Mousse were on Nerima's shopping district   
"Uh, Mu-mu-chan, what are we doing here?"   
"Shopping"   
"I KNOW THAT, but why?"   
"We are getting new looks."   
"WHAT?"   
"Look A-chan, if our current styles are not working, we need something else."   
"I don't know.."   
"I know." Akane smirked as Mousse dragged her into a store.   
"Okay, here's the plan. You and I go scouting, anything you see that you would like Ranma to wear, you grab in my size, and vice versa."   
Akane and Mousse separated and they met in front of the dressing rooms 20 minutes later. Mousse was the first to go in.   
Akane recruited the help of two giggling teenage girls (*you know the kind*). After a couple of boo's and a lot of wolf calls it was Akane's turn. Mousse was dressed in a polo shirt and kakis. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail. He sat next to the schoolgirls (Akane had threatened that if he recruited the help of boys he would die a slow and painful death, compliments of herself.)   
Akane took out the first item, screamed when she saw what it was, and threw it at Mousse. Mousse was thrown to the floor thanks to the hanger that came with the item.   
"Can't you take a joke?" Mousse managed to emit from his uncomfortable position in the floor.   
A schoolgirl grabbed the tiny, see-through lingerie and smiled at Mousse cattily. "I'll try it on for you if you want"   
"Uh.. no thanks"   
"Your loss"   
After Akane finished she and Mousse stood on the cash register. Akane was looking good in a short black skirt with a embroidered red dragon and a matching red shirt. She was fidgeting with the skirt.   
"Leave the skirt alone."   
"But I feel so ... weird"   
"You look great"   
"I don't know"   
Mousse grabbed a passing boy by the collar. "What do you think of the lady here?"   
The guy looked at Akane in appreciation "Beautiful, you are a lucky man"   
Mousse tossed the guy back into the crowd. "See?"   
Akane just blushed and decided to change the topic "Sooo, where did you get all the money for this?"   
"Umm... I'll tell you later"   
Akane looked curious but didn't press him any further.   
Mousse did his own topic changing. "sooo, what now?"   
Akane smiled wickedly. "Now we get you contacts and pierce your ear"   
"WHAT!!!"   
"Trust me Mu-mu-chan"   
"NOOO. NOT NEEDLESS. NOOOOOO"   
Mousse's scream could be heard all though the stores as Akane dragged him towards the closest jewelry store, muttering something about big cry-babies. 

~@~ 

Hello!!! I had the worst luck with my computer this week. I finished the whole chapter once AND saved it several times, but just as I was sending it to be proofread *poof* it performed a disappearing act. I searched all through the files and it was nowhere!!! I had to redo it. All of it. No, I did not smash my computer (this dysfunctional machines are very expensive) but I did murmur death threats to it. It obviously chose to ignore them, though, 'cause the file isn't anywhere in this realm of existence.   
On other news:   
Yes, I am aware that this was a bit touchy-feely, but that's the way it was supposed to be.   
No, HashBrown, nothing very original yet, although next chapter should be ^_~ *hint, hint*   
No, Mousse and Akane won't fall in love. They will just develop a very strong and deep friendship.   
Now on to credits:   
Guess what people? We got another proofreader!! They seem to be multiplying by the fanfic. I, um, forgot to ask for her pen name (and no, I'm not getting senile) so I'll just call her () for now. Stop laughing!!! I am not senile!!!!   
So any ways, thanx to (), Ranma-Chan, and Otaku King for proofreading. They truly are courageous people.   
Thanx to those who sent ideas, and yes, any more will be welcome. This method was inspired mostly by Ranma-Chan and her "Smash Club" idea with some help from HashBrown and the "I like Mallets -squishy" line (don't ask).   
Any those of you who feel your ideas weren't appreciated. Don't feel that way!!! No, I'm serious, don't feel that way or I'll come after you with a mallet!! Every single idea that was sent was taken into serious consideration, and most of the ideas WILL appear somewhere in the fic. Some ideas I haven't used yet because I think it's too soon for the fic.   
Now I better say good bye and start doing my math HW, 'cause the exam is only days away and It's been a week since the last time I did any of it. Now Review or else!!!! Well, actually I couldn't do anything even if u don't, but if u don't I'll be sad, and if I'm sad I'll feel unappreciated, and if I'm unappreciated I'll write slower, and I write slow as it is... better stop now, I write the longest author notes, don't I? 

Ciao!   
Meztli 


	6. Mousse's Explanation.

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!  
' someone thinking  
"someone talking 

A distraught looking teenager is running around the streets of Nerima. He looks disheveled, and he keeps looking back, as if someone is following him. He keeps on running and suddenly makes a sharp turn on a corner, and keeps on running, then he stops and jumps over the gate's of a house. There is a sign outside the gate.

**Tendo Dojo**

~0~

**Just Another Project**  
**Chapter 6**

Ranma was sitting on one of the boulders in front of the koi pond. Hewas pondering his current situation. Yesterday he had once again messed up, and Akane had gotten angry, and although there was nothing unusual with that, this time Akane had ended their engagement and accepted Mousse's offer. She was now officially Mousse's girlfriend.  
'Why did duck-boy suddenly get sweet on the tomboy? I thought he was in love with Shampoo!!" Pondered the one known as Ranma.

Akane had returned home that night wearing the cutest outfit hehadever seen, making Ranma realize that he had underestimated Akane's feminineattributes. She had been laughing when she came in, carrying shopping bags. She hadn't seemed as heartbroken as she usually was when Ranma screwed up,which had really worried him. They had not said one word to each othersince their fight. It seemed like Akane was avoiding him and, to tellthe truth, Ranma didn't know how to approach her either. One thing was forsure, though, next time Ranma saw duck-boy they would have a nice, long chat.

It was at that moment that Ranma saw someone jump over the gates of the Dojo. Ranma stood up and assumed a combat position in case the guytried to kill him for some reason. It took a moment for Ranma to recognize the disheveled teenager with the low ponytail and earring.  
"Mousse??!!" He questioned.  
Mousse looked at Ranma with wild eyes. "Oh, it's you Saotome, would you mind informing me of the whereabouts of my lovely lady?"  
"What?" Questioned again our intelligent hero.  
Mousse rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Akane, where is she?"  
Ranma's eyes narrowed "What do you want with her?" Yet another question.  
"That is none of your concern, Saotome." Mousse declared.  
"I think it is, duck-boy."  
"I think not. Will you tell me where she is or should I ask Kasumi?" Asked the one Ranma called duck-boy.  
"She's in her room." Ranma stated.  
"Thank you."   
As Mousse walked towards the house, Ranma 'accidentally' pushed him intothe koi pond.  
"Whoops!! Sorry Mousse, my man, I guess I'm just too clumsy!"  
Mousse glared at Ranma and quaked angrily, trying to peck him.  
"Ranma, what are you doing to Mu-mu-chan?" A feminine voice asked.  
Ranma froze waiting for the Mallet of Doom, while Mousse quaked pitifully, putting on his most 'I'm-a-little-defenseless-ducky' expression, complete with the waterworks.  
Akane looked at Ranma with a face that promised eternal pain and suffering and closed her hand tightly. A small metallic noise could be heard. Ranma dropped Mousse on the floor and patted him on the head. Mousse tried to peck his hand, and Ranma smiled tightly while he tried to pry Mousse off his hand by moving it up and down furiously.  
Akane sighed and rolled her eyes, then she walked towards the boys and took Mousse away from Ranma. She cradled the duck in her arms and hugged him tightly, making sure not to put him too close to her breasts.  
"My poor, poor Mu-mu-chan!! What did mean old Ranma do to you?" She asked.  
"Quack!!" Mousse did that teary-eyed thing again.  
"Hey!! I didn't do anything!!" Ranma responded to the accusations.  
"Whatever." said Akane as she walked back towards the house.  
Ranma just looked after her, mumbling something about uncute tomboys. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough and Akane stopped. Ranma gulped audibly as Akane walked back to him and stood in front of him, their faces just inches apart.  
"Now, Ranma, be nice. You wouldn't like me to get rough, would you?" Questioned the one Ranma called "Tomboy".   
Akane closed the distance between their faces and Ranma backed away abruptly, falling into the koi pond. Ranma-chan resurfaced, coughing, while Akane and Mousse laughed (Well, as well as a duck can laugh).  
"That will teach you not to mess with my Mu-mu-chan." She stated.  
Akane picked up Mousse's wet clothes and went back inside the house. Ranma just stared at them, angry.  
As they left, Mousse remembered the metallic sound he had heard when Akane had closed her fist and he looked curiously at her hand. He saw two small metal balls, about one inch in diameter.  
'What are those?' Mousse pondered.

~0~

After putting Mousse's clothes to dry, Akane took him into her room, grabbing a kettle Kasumi had saved for Ranma on the way.  
'The jerk can heat his own water.' She decided.  
Akane gave Mousse a set of clothing she had saved 'just in case' and walked out of the room.  
As Mousse changed, he saw an open notebook on Akane's desk. He became curiousand read what it said.

Day 6  
Method: Stress Balls.

'So that's what those balls were for!!' He realized.  
Mousse turned towards the door. "A-chan, you can come in now."  
Akane walked in and sat on her bed, Mousse sat on a chair in front of her.   
"A-chan, we need to talk."  
"Uh? about what?" She asked confused.  
"Well, you know how you asked me where I got all the money for the flowers and stuffed animals?" He said while he motioned to said items in Akane'sroom.  
"Yeah, you didn't tell me. How DID you get that money?" She asked curiously.  
Mousse cleared his throat. He was going to die, he knew it. Well, at least people could say that he was very brave at his funeral.  
"A-chan I need you to relax and be calm after I tell you."  
Akane got that bad foreboding feeling in her stomach. "Why?"  
"Do you promise?" He asked.  
"Mu-mu-chan, what did you do?" She asked with a hint of worry on her voice.  
"Promise." He pressed.  
"Okay, fine, I promise, now tell me, what did you do?" Asked Akane.  
Mousse breathed in deeply and began to talk.

~0~

"WHAT!!!!" A feminine scream was heard.  
Mousse gulped, but forced himself to speak.  
"A-chan, you promised."  
"DON'T YOU DARE A-CHAN ME!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID????!!!!" Akane continued shouting in the same fashion.  
Mouse heard a loud, metallic noise, followed by a horrible breaking sound and saw sparkles coming out of Akane's hand. Akane stopped for a moment in shock and looked at her hand. She opened it carefully and a thin, delicate, silvery dust fell to the ground. Mousse saw her turn to look at him, and his bravery melted. He fell to his knees in front of Akane.  
"You are right. Completely right. I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! Please!! Pleasedon't kill me, I beg you!!! I have a family to support!!!" Mousse begged.  
Akane was taken aback for a moment. "Family?"  
Mousse did a double take. "Uh... not yet, but someday I might!!!! Please, in the name of my unborn, not yet conceived children, spare me!!!!!"  
Akane looked at Mousse disgusted. "Stand up, I won't kill you. But you have to buy me another pair of stress balls!!"  
"Anything you say A-chan"  
"Honestly, that was pathetic, I expected that out of my dad and Mr. Saotome, but not you." She remarked.  
"Hey!! I'm alive aren't I?" Said he.  
"And you'll shut up if you want to keep being that way!!" Akane exclaimed.  
"Anything you say mistress." Mousse cowered.   
Akane rolled her eyes and sat on her bed, massaging her temples. She leaned on to her drawer and took out a small chinese box. She opened it and took out another pair of stress balls. Mousse was about to say something when he saw them, but Akane's glare stopped him and he went back to his worshipping position.  
"It's always good to be prepared, but you still owe me another pair!!!" She screamed at the cowering boy.  
Mousse just nodded frantically.  
Akane began to move the balls in her hand, the clinking of the metal calming her down.  
"Okay Mu-mu-chan, let me see if I understand. You needed money to impress everybody, right?" Mousse nodded. Akane continued and the clinkingof the balls grew in strength "So you went out and did the stupidest thingpossible."  
Mousse was about to debate the issue but Akane's glare stopped him again.  
"You borrowed money from the Japanese Mafia." She stated in a contained voice.  
"Uh, actually, it was the Italian Mafia." He corrected.  
Akane's eyes widened. "YOU BORROWED MONEY FROM THE ITALIAN MAFIA IN JAPAN????!!!!!!"  
"Uh... yeah???" Mousse responded in a small voice.  
Akane realized how close her stress balls were from breaking and calmed herself down. She took a deep breath.  
"Okayyyy, make it the Italian Mafia. Are you not convinced that you are an idiot yet?" She asked him.  
Mousse nodded frantically again.  
"How did that happen anyway??? I mean, what would the Italian Mafia be doing in Japan?" Akane asked, confused.  
"Umm... Well, they are a global organization, you could say, they have at least one office open in each big city in the world, sort of like McDonalds, or Citybank."  
"McDonalds... right... So, let's move on. How much did you borrow?" She inquired.  
"Um.... fifty thousand dollars?" He answered.  
"Fifty thousand... what??? Did you say dollars?" Akane asked again.  
"Yeah." Said he.  
"Why would you borrow in dollars?" She asked .  
"It's the only currency they would accept, something about being carefulin case the Yen devaluates." He responded.  
"Right... So where is the rest of the money?" Akane asked.   
"It's in a bank." He said.  
"How much is there left?"   
"About ten thousand?" He stated.  
"Ten thousand!!! Where did the rest go???" She asked, perplexed.  
"Um... well, that lovely ring you are wearing was about fifteen thousanditself, the flowers, stuffed animals, shipping and delivery was about tenthousand more, the clothing was about five thousand, dinner afterwards wasa thousand, and the rest was miscellaneous stuff."  
"Fifteen thousand for a ring!!! Ten for flowers!!! Five for clothing!!! A thousand for dinner!! Where exactly did you buy this stuff??" Akane exclaimed.  
"Hey, that ring is a work of art!! And most flowers are exotic from the farthest corners of the world!! That is one of a kind designer clothing that you are wearing!!! And the dinner was in the most expensive restaurant in Japan!!" He tried to defend himself.  
"Mu-mu-chan, you're an idiot." She remarked.  
"I know!!!" Mousse broke down crying and Akane patted his head comfortingly. (Or as comforting as she could be at the moment, which, truth be told wasn't a lot. Just a lil' bit. Okay, she was basically whacking himon the head. Happy now?)  
"Never mind that, Mu-mu-chan, what is the real problem?"  
Mousse continued sobbing on Akane's lap.  
"Mu-mu-chan?"  
Mousse went on undisturbed.  
"MOUSSE!!!"  
Mousse stood up completely in control of himself. "Okay, okay, I had hoped you wouldn't get to this part" He sighed and continued "Well you know, I had to return the money in three years, but Lazaro lost a bet and.."  
"Lazaro??" Mousse left Akane confused again.  
"The guy who lent me the money, anyway, he lost a bet and now he has to pay it off, so he came to me for the money.."  
"How long ago did you borrow the money??"  
"Two days ago." He stated.  
"And he's asking for the money already??"  
"Hey, its the mafia, what did you expect?" Said he, as if it was obvious.  
"For you to have more brains?" She declared.  
Mousse grimaced but continued "So anyway, I have to pay the money by tonight, and I don't know what to do!!! And just to make it worse, they are stalking me!!!"  
"So you want me to hide you." Stated Akane.  
"Yeah, that and help me find forty thousand dollars." Mouse added.  
Akane sweat dropped but then smirked. 'Oh, boy, you're going to pay dearly for this Mu-mu-chan.'  
"We can't go to Nabiki, It'll be worse than the Mafia." Akane stated.  
Mousse nodded.  
Akane smiled broadly "I know just how to hide you!!" She continued.  
Mousse suddenly got nervous. The last time Akane had smiled like that he had found himself with an earring an hour later. He inched awayfrom her slowly, but Akane grabbed his hand before he could escape.  
"Oh no you don't Mu-mu-chan!!"

~0~

Akane waited outside the door as Mousse once again changed his clothing. The same broad smile was still on her face.  
"Mu-mu-chan? Are you done?"  
"NO."  
"Aw, come on, you've been in there for fifteen minutes." She told him.  
"I don't care, I'm not coming out." Mousse said, decided.  
"You have to, don't you want us to go find the money you owe?" She asked.  
"The Italian mafia can kill for all I care!! I am not coming out!!!!" Heresponded.  
"Well, I can call Ranma and make him force you out."   
There was a rustle of clothes and Mousse came out. Akane burst in laughter. Mousse was not amused.  
"A-chan, this is not funny." He declared.  
"Yes it is, Mu-mu-chan."  
"I hate you." He said.  
"Oh, that's too bad, I love you." She remarked.  
"If you loved me you would not do this to me." He pressed.  
"Au contraire, I love you enough to want to keep you alive."   
"There are other ways." He said, pleadingly.  
"I don't think so." Akane said, grinning.  
"A-chan, you make a horrible best friend."  
Akane stopped laughing "Best friend?"  
Mousse twiddled with his fingers "Well, yeah, I mean after all we have shared I have grown fond of you."  
"It's been less than a week since we started actually talking." She remarked.  
"Well, I have never met anyone who would have helped me like you have insucha short time."  
Akane's eyes watered and she hugged Mousse tightly "Aww, Mousse you are so sweet!! You are my best friend too, you know?"  
Mousse hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while.  
"Sooo... Can I change now?" Mousse asked Akane while still in her embrace.   
"No."  
"Damn." He cursed.

That was when Ranma walked into the scene. He had been worried when he heard Akane shout in anger, but considering the tone on her voice, hehad decided (along with every other member of the house) to stay as far awayas he could. When everything had quieted down, though, he had cometosee if Akane was fine.  
Keep in mind that this was Ranma Saotome, who had fought demons, legendary princes, near-gods, and similar things. You could not surprise himtoo easily. But what he saw that day he never forgot.  
There was Akane, his EX-fiancee, hugging Mousse. A very 'different' Mousse. Well, let's get to the point, shall we? Mousse was dressed as a Drag Queen. A very attractive Drag Queen at that. He was wearing Akane's biggest oversized clothes, which were ridiculously tight on him. His hair was arranged in a lovely hairstyle (Or at least it would have been on a woman), and he had too much makeup on. In fact, the only way Ranma recognized him was because of the earring on his left ear.  
Ranma's eyes widened and he fell to the floor in shock. The two other teenagers looked at him. He stood up and backed away from them, holding his hands up and waving them defensively.  
"I didn't see anything, I swear, really!!!!" He turned and ran down the corridor and stairs.  
Akane and Mousse watched the whole display, motionless.  
"That wasn't good." Mousse declared.  
"Nope." Akane answered.

~0~

Mousse and Akane had decided to deal with Ranma later, so they left the house quietly (On Mousse's account).  
"A-chan, why are you being so mean to me?"  
"Mean? I'm never mean."  
"You just made me dress as a Drag Queen!!!!" He wailed.  
"But you look sooo beautiful!!"   
"I don't WANT to look beautiful!!" He said angrily.  
"Calm down, Mu-mu-chan, no one will recognize you this way."  
"You could have just gotten a wig or something!!"   
"I didn't have a wig at the moment!!! And anyway, no one will ever recognize you like this. I mean, who would believe that you would dress in woman's clothes? Akane stated with a giggle.  
"Mumble, Ranma, mummble, right, mumble, tomboy, mumble." Grumbled Mousse.  
"What did you say?!" Akane's voice gained a dangerous tone and the little metal balls were tinkling again.   
"Nothing!!" Mousse held his arms up defensively.  
"That's what I thought."  
The teens kept on walking until Akane stopped in front of a large, festive-looking building. Akane walked in followed by Mousse.  
"Um... A-chan... Where are we?" asked Mousse as he looked all around himin awe.  
"In a casino."   
"A casino." Mousse kept on staring.  
"A-chan?"  
"What?"  
"Why are we here?"  
Akane gave Mousse a 'Are-you-really-that-stupid?' look. "We're here because SOMEONE is in debt with the Italian Mafia and we need money. Lots of it. Fast."  
"Oh, yeah..." He said.  
Akane finally spotted what she was looking for. "Come on Mu-mu-chan."   
Akane dragged Mousse to a ATM. She looked at Mousse expectantly. Mousse looked at the ATM up and down, as if he was sizing up an opponent.  
Akane became impatient. "Well??"  
"What?"  
"Are you going to do something?!!!!" She told him impatiently.  
Mousse was thoughtful for a minute, then he turned to Akane. "What do you want me to do?"  
Akane put her head in her hands. "Idiot" She then took her head out of her head and sighed, while she searched through her purse for her stress balls. When she found them she held them strictly in her hand while she got ready to speak.

"Okay Mousse, here we go again. Mousse, meet Mr. ATM. Mr.ATM specializes in taking money out of your account and giving it to you when you need it. You have money in an account, you need money now,Mr. ATM can help you."  
"You could have just said 'Mousse, take the money out of the ATM', you know?" Mousse replied, shaking his head.  
Akane stared at Mousse. "So you DO know something! We're making progress. Now get the money."  
Mousse murmured something about not being appreciated and took a card out of hammerspace (Hidden Weapons, very useful) and took five thousand dollars out of the bank.  
"Take three hundred more." Instructed Akane.  
Mousse looked curiously at Akane but did as she said. Akane took the money and put it in her purse. Then she headed for a boutique nextto the casino.  
"I thought you said we were going to gamble."   
"We are, but first we need some things." She answered.  
They walked into the boutique, and Akane began inspecting the dresses. "We need to look good in order to attract men's attentions."  
"Why do we want men's attention?"  
"Because the men in there are perverted idiots and they have money to spare." She stated.  
"You have the MOST ingenious plans." Said Mousse sarcastically.  
"Shut up. I'm helping you aren't I?"   
She grabbed a short black dress in the plus section and held it out to Mousse.   
"So, what do you think Mu-mu-chan?"  
"Um, isn't it a little big?"  
Akane frowned and inspected the dress. She held it up in front of Mousse. "No, I think its just right. Why don't you go try it on?"  
"WHAT??!!! B-but it's a dress!!"  
"And what are you wearing right now?" She asked.  
Mousse looked at himself and sighed. "A dress..."  
"Bingo! Now let's go see how it looks on you, ok?"  
"Grumble grumble."  
"You are walking on dangerous territory Mu-mu-chan..."  
Mousse stopped grumbling and walked into the woman's fitting room. He walked into a stall and changed while Akane waited for him outside. When he came out Akane resisted the urge to laugh again.  
"You look great Mu-mu-chan!"  
Mousse shot her a dark look.  
"No, you really do!"  
Mousse looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Well, it's better than what I was wearing before. I do think it makes my thighs look big, though." He stated.  
Akane looked at Mousse nervously.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You are worrying me Mu-mu-chan."  
"Why?"  
Akane shook her head and walked out of the fitting room. "Never mind. Sow what do you think I should wear?"  
Mousse looked around the boutique and grabbed a short, form-fitting black dress. There was an evil glint in his eyes.  
'I'm not the only one who is going to suffer, A-chan' thought Mousse. Aloud he said "Try this one A-chan..."  
Akane looked at the tiny, slinky piece of black fabric and the cleavage it was designed to show and her eyes widened.  
"No way!"  
"Come on A-chan, you'll look ravishing!"  
"No Mu-mu-chan."  
"Please??!!"  
"No!"  
"Well then... I guess I don't have to cross dress either." He said slowly.  
"You can't do that Mu-mu-chan! The mafia will recognize you!"  
"Yeah, but if I have to suffer, then you should also suffer!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh so that is it? Revenge?" She realized.  
Mousse at Akane with an 'Isn't-it-obvious' look. "Well.. yeah..."  
"I won't do it!"  
"Well then." Mousse began to walk back to the fitting rooms "I should change into some more comfortable clothes"  
Akane bit her lip nervously 'Honestly!! That idiot! He will get himself killed'  
"Wait Mu-mu-chan, I'll do it." She gave in.  
"Good."  
Akane walked into a stall and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and she decided she couldn't walk outside on those clothes.  
"Come on Akane!!! We have to get to the casino someday, you know!"  
"I can't come out Mu-mu-chan!"  
"Sure you can! Just unlock the latch and open the door."  
"It's not funny Mu-mu-chan! This dress doesn't even pass for underwear!"  
Mousse sighed. He took out a key from hammerspace and unlocked thedoor. When he saw Akane his jaw hit the floor.  
The short dress accentuated Akane's long legs and showed a bit of cleavage, while the fabric clung to Akane's slender body. The darkness of the dress turned her skin into pale marble. It looked sexy, yet elegant. Overall, the dress made Akane look like a very elegant and seductive young woman.  
"Mu-mu-chan?"  
Mousse tried to compose himself. "Akane, you look beautiful!!" A small voice in his head whispered that she would attract a lot of hormone crazed billionaires. "You HAVE to wear it!"  
"Are you kidding?!! No way." She exclaimed.  
"A-chan" he said as he 'gently' ushered her out of the fitting room "Money, remember?"  
"Yeah, I remember, money YOU owe!"   
"But you promised to help me!" Mousse did the teary-eyed thing again, for good measure.  
Akane sighed in defeat "Fine, but you seriously owe me, Mu-mu-chan."  
"Yes! Of course!"  
Akane frowned and fussed with the dress, trying to cover some more skin. Mousse shook his head and rearranged the dress so it showed the ideal amount of skin. "Really A-chan, so many girls would die to have your looks."  
He took a brush out of hammerspace and brushed her hair carefully, thentookout a makeup kit and told Akane to put on enough to accentuate, but nottoomuch.  
When they were ready they paid for the clothing and a pair of delicate, tasteful earrings. Then Mousse took out some fake id's (hammerspace) and walked to the front doors of the casino. They stopped and breathed deeply, preparing themselves for the event to come.

~@~

  
Hi!! It's time for the author's note!  
*General grumbling and groaning  
Hey! Quit that! *Looks around disapprovingly Okay. well, first off, I should apologize 4 how long it took me to complete this chapter. I have my excuses:  
1)I was quite angry 4 some time b/c SOMEONE stole my calculator in math STATE exam week. (Those things are $34, u know) AND my smelly, old gym clothes!! (Who would do something like that?) That's right, some person broke into my gym locker and stole my gym clothes 4 no apparent reason. Well, whoever u are, u are now responsible for some deductions in my gym grade(the teacher refused to believe my story, and it was TRUE 4 once!) and ur now the owner of a whole, used, gym outfit. (lucky u!!)  
2) State Exam week. I got a 99 in the Spanish exam!! YAY!! (pretty good considering my spelling) And yes, I know I'm Mexican and it's NOT cheating b/c I hadto learn English, so there! I'd rather not talk 'bout my other grades (Ipassed, but not with flying colors)  
3) This chapter is a lot longer b/c of those of u who asked 4 it.  
4) Some of my proof readers were not able to send me back the fic quickly 4 reasons of their own.  
5) I'm a slow writer.  
Now that I'm excused, It's time 4 the thank u's:  
Thanks to my loyal proof readers Ranma-Chan, Otaku King, and Shampoo (I finally found out her name!!)  
Thanks to those who sent me emails encouraging me and giving ideas.  
Thanks to u, the one's reading my fic's ('specially those who actually review the story, I'm sooo thankful)  
And thanks to:  
HashBrown 4 helping with this chapter's method.  
My bro the D@rkk Mann 4 crossdressing Mousse (If u don't like it, flame him at Cabrincabron@hotmail.com)  
My friend AuthorUnknown 4 giving me ideas.  
Well, that's it 4 now. This is obviously not the whole story, I split it up because it was getting too long. I'm sort of unsure of what to do next. I have some ideas, but nothing concrete, so 4 those of u who care, couldu maybe help out a poor author?  
*I hope u like the answer to u'r previous question, Ghost ^_^*  
Meztli  



	7. The night of the living perverts.

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking   
  
  


**Just Another Project**   
**Chapter 7**

  
  
  
  
  


Akane wove her way carefully through the crowd. Both men and women alike stared in fascination at the young woman in the expensive designer dress. She was the pure image of radiant beauty with her pale skin and dark features. Akane, however, was oblivious to everything. 

'Oh, great. Where is Mu-mu-chan?' wondered a pensive Akane. 

She scanned the area and finally found Mousse standing next to an elderly, but expensively dressed man by a blackjack table. A wide, fake smile plastered over his features as he nodded at whatever the guy was saying. She sighed and made her way over to her "disguised" friend. 

When she was close enough to get his attention she waited for him to take notice of her. He finally raised his head and looked her way, their eyes making contact briefly while Akane motioned for him to come over. Mousse excused himself and walked to where Akane was standing. 

"Hey Akane-chan. What is it?" asked Mousse as he reached her.   
Akane looked slightly anxious "How are you doing so far?"   
"Well, I have made some money, but I just lost part of it. Gambling is about taking chances Akane-chan." answered the boy.   
"I know that, it's just that we are here to make money, and if we keep on winning money just to lose it again this will not work out." said the girl.   
"Well, what do you propose we do?" Mousse asked.   
Akane simply stared at him. "We go to plan B..."   
"Use somebody else's money." Mousse finished.   
Akane nodded and turned in the direction of the bar while Mousse walked back to the man's side, trying not to trip with the high heels. 

"Hito-san, do you wish to play again?" asked Mousse in falsetto.   
"Of course my dear Mu Ling." replied Hito-san as he "accidentally" rubbed Mousse's bottom.   
Mousse turned green. 

Mousse and Hito-san played for a while until Akane returned looking crestfallen.   
"Mu Ling! I am so sorry. I just lost all of our spending money, we have no more money to gamble." said Akane as she put all of her acting skills to work.   
"Oh my! Whatever shall we do now?" Mousse was not as experienced an actor as Akane, and though his role may have been slightly overdone, it was enough to fool old Hito-san.   
"We must return home. There is no point in being in a casino without having money to gamble." Akane answered.   
"Yes, you are correct." Mousse turned to Hito-san looking thoroughly pitiful. "Hito-san, I am so very sorry I can no longer keep you company. I do hope you have an enjoyable evening." Mousse tried to muster all emotion he could as he looked at Hito-san with glittering doe eyes. 

Hito-san seemed sad at Mousse's imminent departure, and as Mousse turned to go he called out to him.   
"Mu Ling, dear! There is no need for that. I have plenty of spare money you can use."   
Both "Mu Ling" and Akane shook their heads profusely at Hito-san's request.   
"Oh no, we cannot accept that!" Akane replied.   
"Hito-san, no! It is your money, not ours. My honor would prevent me from accepting such request!"   
Hito-san shook his head and hands dismissively. "No, no girls, it would be my pleasure. By allowing two such lovely creatures to leave I would be allowing a grave crime."   
Both Akane and Mousse blushed on cue.   
"We cannot accept that Hito-san..." Mousse began, but he was cut off by Hito-san.   
"I will hear no more about it. Now, you will accept the money or I will be very upset. You don't want to upset an old man, now would you? Hito-san asked.   
"We would never dream of such a thing." assured him the "girls." 

One thought was running though both "Mu Ling" and Akane's minds: 

CA-CHING!!!!!   
$$$ 

~0~ 

Akane stood in front of the bar waiting for the bartender to get her and Mousse some drinks. It seemed Hito-san preferred Mu Ling's bishonen appearance over Akane's feminine one. The bartender went to fetch the bottle of champagne Akane had specified. She had not been enthusiastic about drinking since the moment Mousse proposed it. 

"Mu-mu-chan, as a martial artist you should know how toxic alcohol is to your metabolism." Akane said.   
"I know, but people are going to wonder why we never drink anything. We cannot act out of the ordinary or the guards might notice we are underage. Don't worry. If you drink very slowly you will appear to be drinking more than you really are. Just make it look like you are too caught up in the excitement to really drink. " Mousse told her.   
"Fine, but I still don't like it." Akane warily sighed.   
"You don't have to." Mousse assured. 

And here she was, waiting for the drinks, watching the bartender's every move. Mousse had advised her to make sure she never let their drinks out of her sight. He had told her it was extremely easy for some psycho to drug their drinks, and it was basically impossible to tell the difference between a drugged drink and a normal one. 

The bartender finished serving her two champagne glasses and gave them to Akane, smiling brightly. Akane returned the smile, thanked him, and returned to where Mousse was currently trying to fend off a slightly drunk Hito-san. 

Mousse sighed in relief when he saw Akane heading towards him. He disengaged Hito-san's hands from his broad shoulders and walked towards Akane, disregarding Hito-san who found himself leaning on air and promptly fell down. 

"Akane-chan, you have returned with my drink! Thank you so much." said Mousse as he held out his hand to Akane. 

Akane side stepped Hito-san's falling figure and gave Mousse his glass. She glanced at Hito-san out of the corner of her eyes, then looked at Mousse in the eyes. Mousse looked back at her pleadingly. 

Akane sighed and gave in. "Hito-san, allow Mu Ling and I to call a cab to take you home."   
Hito-san seemed to clear out of his drunk stupor briefly while he answered. "No, my dear, I am fit enough to stay here."   
Akane smiled gently at Hito-san while she helped Mousse pick him up. "Hito-san, you will not do anyone any good if you drink excessively and become intoxicated. If something were to happen to you, Mu Ling and I would never forgive ourselves." 

Akane and Mousse carefully steadied Hito-san while they walked towards the casino doors. 

"Really, my dear girls, you worry too much. I will be fine." and saying so, Hito-san became unconscious. 

Mousse and Akane sighed tiredly and took Hito-san to the doors of the casino. Mousse ordered the guard at the door to get a cab for Hito-san. When the cab arrived they put Hito-san inside and gave the driver the address Mousse found in Hito-san's wallet. Then they stood outside seeing the cab drive off. 

"You would be a great Geisha, Mu Ling." said Akane.   
"Shut up." growled Mousse as he turned around and walked into the casino.   
"No, really. You might even be able to skip your training as a Maiko. Wouldn't that be great?" said Akane as she followed a grumbling Mousse. 

~0~ 

Akane and Mousse smiled widely at the group of young men vying for their attention. Well, most of them were after Akane, but there were those who seemed to like tall, broad shouldered, muscular women. Mousse and Akane tried to stay away from those. They seemed to be the most perverted for some reason. Plus, getting felt up by men was having a rather damaging effect on Mousse. Mousse swore he would never recover from that trauma. Akane merely smiled and reminded him that he was the reason they were there. 

They had managed to accumulate a large portion of the money owed by Mousse thanks to the many perverts in the casino. Akane was sure that within half an hour they would have all they needed. But now, to find another rich perverted man. 

"And what would two such beautiful women be doing in such a dreadful place as this?"   
Akane and Mousse simultaneously felt a hand trying to rub their bottoms. They carefully moved away from the exploring hand and the hands found themselves rubbing another man's behind. 

Said man smiled sweetly at the tall, gaijin man who had felt him up. The gaijin perspired profusely and backed away quickly. 

"Er.... excuse me......" said the gaijin. 

Mousse and Akane smiled sweetly at the pervert who was about to become their next victim. 

"Oh my, are you feeling well?" asked Mousse with fake concern in his voice.   
The gaijin straightened himself and smiled at the Mousse. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad that such a lovely girl would be concerned about my well being." 

Akane and Mousse smiled. This was a pervert, no doubt about it. 

"Would you two ladies be as kind as to play a hand of poker with me?"   
"Oh, my. We are truly sorry, but I'm afraid that we cannot accept that. We have lost all of our gambling money and we were just about to leave." said Akane as she stood up.   
"That simply cannot be! I will not allow two such beautiful roses to leave the garden!" 

Mousse and Akane cringed inwardly at the excess of cheese coming from the gaijin's mouth. 

"I will be as generous as to offer you both a large sum of money with which you can play. I will not allow you to refuse!" he proclaimed as Akane and Mousse got ready for their performance. 

"Well, if you insist ...er ..." Mousse   
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ken Harrison." said the gaijin as he bowed. 

~0~ 

Mousse, or rather Mu Ling, stood next to the now drunk Ken Harrison. No, wait, not drunk, just "Happy," as Harrison-san himself put it. He was the only man Mousse knew that claimed to be a decent, generous gentleman as he tried to feel up the nearest figure that resembled a woman. Said figure usually being Mousse, as Akane had decided to sit at arms length of this "Happy" fellow. 

Akane and Mousse were managing to get a small but continuous trickle of money from Mr. Happy-man himself. Still, they were rather anxious to get all the money Mousse owed to the mafia and go home. 

"So -hic- are you girlsh having fun -hic-?" asked a very drunk Harrison-san.   
"Tons." answered Akane, rather bored.   
"Ditto." said Mousse tiredly as he swatted Harrison-san's hand away from his "bosom" yet again. 

Harrison-san either ignored or didn't notice their tone of voice. "Yeshhhh, loadshhh and loadshhh of funnnnnnn!!!"   
He dived towards Akane's bosom. Akane moved to the side, and Harrison-san found himself groping the sofa. He picked himself up and dived towards Mu Ling this time. Mu Ling put "her" hand up and Harrison-san's trajectory was stopped abruptly with a resounding smack in the forehead. 

Looking at Akane Mousse saw her griping the metal stress balls tiredly. 'Oh, that's right. Akane-chan is doing that project of hers.' 

Mousse looked back at the pathetic excuse of a man snoring at his feet. Said man suddenly turned green and Mousse was able to remove his feet from the gagging man. Barely. Mousse snorted in disgust and exasperation. He looked back at an amused Akane. 

"Could I use those?" He asked, pointing at the metal balls. 

Akane threw the stress balls at him. 

Mousse caught them. "Thanks Akane-chan."   
"Anytime, Mu Ling." Akane answered. 

Mousse sighed and looked back at the vomiting man. His fist clenched around the stress balls. 

~0~ 

Akane and Mousse were walking home. It had been a long and tiring day. They had managed to get all of the money they needed and it was now resting comfortably in the mafia's hands. 

"Interesting day, huh?" said Akane.   
"Very, I never would have guessed that there were so many perverted men." Mousse answered as he wiped the makeup of his face.   
"In particular Harrison-san, I believe. He seems like a true pupil of Happosai, don't you agree? I mean, remember the photograph?" Akane asked.   
"How could I NOT remember it?" said Mousse.   
_Harrison-san is insisting on someone taking a picture of Akane, Mu Ling, and himself. They finally agree and pose for the camera. Akane and Mousse realize that the picture is only an excuse for Harrison san to grope them as they feel his hands "exploring." They both "accidentally" grind their elbows into his head._

  
"What about his poetry, Akane-chan?" said Mousse.   
"Shakespeare he is not." she answered.   
_Mu Ling and Akane sit rigidly with frozen smiles that somehow resemble grimaces. Harrison-san is on his knees looking like some failed Romeo. He is sprouting poetry left and right, comparing Mu Ling and Akane to "vivacious carnivorous roses, beautiful and dangerous." A group of people are surrounding them, watching Harrison-san make a total fool of himself._ "And here I thought Kuno was bad....." said Akane.   
"So did I, but tonight left me speechless." said Mousse.   
"Yeah, and he was very close minded."   
_Harrison-san is arguing with Akane and Mu Ling, who both look ready to clobber him. He is criticizing everything about them: their clothes, their lifestyles, their hobbies, etc._

_"Women are not meant for fighting, so it's useless to study martial arts. Leave that to the big men, little ladies. Even on your best day you couldn't overpower a man."_

_Akane is fuming and trying to get to Harrison-san, while Mousse is holding her back._

_Akane: "Let's see how I can overpower YOU, big man."_   
_Mousse: "Calm down Akane-chan."_

  
"And he somehow seemed to have all of the most unhealthy traits I've ever seen."   
"That man will not get to old age." stated Mousse.   
"Probably not." responded Akane.   
_Akane and Mousse are staying as far away from Harrison-san as possible. He is smoking, drinking, swearing, lying, and groping a passing girl. Akane and Mousse look at him in disgust._

  
"He did seem to think highly of himself, nonetheless." said Mousse.   
"No kidding, I don't think there is anyone else who has an ego his size...." Akane stated.   
_Harrison-san is rambling on and on while both "girls" watch him completely bored._

_Harrison-san: "Did you know I come from royalty? Of course you knew!! Anyone can tell by just looking at me. My posture! My elegance! My charming good looks! My delicate and perfect taste in clothes! Only the best, only the best!!! Don't you agree girls?"_

_Akane & Mu Ling: "Whatever."_   
Akane and Mousse shuddered remembering the most unusual Harrison-san. 

"He seemed to like you quite a bit Mu Ling, don't you agree?" asked Akane.   
"I don't even want to remember." groaned Mousse. "How can you stand these shoes? They are killing me!! Plus these clothes are suffocating me, and never mind the make up! "   
"Hey! We women pay a high price to be beautiful. Maybe now you can understand us a bit more." said Akane.   
"Well, I know I don't envy Ranma's curse!" Mousse replied.   
"Like turning into a duck is any better." scoffed Akane. "Aren't you afraid someone might want to eat Duck a l'Orange when you get wet?"   
"Well, I guess there IS a possibility..... Gee Akane-chan, thanks for reminding me, I can sleep soundly tonight." said Mousse glumly.   
"Don't worry, just stay away from restaurants." said Akane between laughs.   
"You forget I work and live in one." responded Mousse.   
"That's right.... although I don't think Shampoo and Cologne hate you THAT much." said Akane.   
"You'd be surprised." said Mousse. 

~0~ 

"Here we are." said Mousse as they stopped in front of the Tendo Dojo   
Akane yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought I was."   
Mousse nodded and also yawned (Why is it that we tend to yawn when we hear others yawn?)   
"Well, I'm off. I've got to get some sleep." said Mousse as he turned to go.   
Akane looked after Mousse thoughtfully for a second. "Wait Mu-mu-chan."   
Mousse turned. "What is it Akane-chan?"   
"Well, we're both exhausted, and it's late . If you go to the restaurant at this hour Cologne and Shampoo will give you hell. Why don't you stay here?" proposed Akane.   
Mousse raised his eyebrows. "You sure? I mean, your bed is kind of small, I don't think we would both fit very well....." 

Akane threw the stress balls at Mousse. 

Mousse caught the balls "Hey I was just kidding!!!!!"   
Akane smiled. "Well, seeing as the guest room is currently inhabited by the Saotomes, the only place I can offer you is the Dojo."   
"That's good enough for me." said Mousse.   
"Great, I'll bring you a sleeping bag." said Akane as she headed for the house.   
"Akane-chan." said Mousse suddenly.   
Akane turned. "Yeah?"   
Mousse looked pleadingly at Akane. "Could you possibly find something for me to wear? Other than a dress, that is?"   
Akane laughed. "I'll do my best." 

~0~ 

After giving Mousse a sleeping bag, some extra pillows and covers, and some old clothes that no longer fit her father, Akane headed for her room. She found herself facing Ranma on the top of the stairs. 

"Ranma! You scared me. What are you doing here this late?" asked Akane.   
"How's Mousse?" asked Ranma.   
Akane was confused at his question. "He's fine."   
"Akane.." Ranma drifted off.   
"Yeah?" said Akane.   
"Do...... D-do you like Mousse? I mean, really like him?" Ranma asked nervously.   
Akane stared at Ranma. "What do you mean?"   
"Answer me Akane, please, do you like him?" asked Ranma.   
Akane looked into Ranma's eyes, unable to decipher what it was that he was feeling. "Yes."   
Something flashed in Ranma's eyes for an instant. "Oh. Well, it's late, you should sleep."   
Akane felt like something was left incomplete, like there was more to talk about. "Ranma....."   
"Goodnight Akane." He said as he went into his room and closed the door.   
"Goodnight Ranma......" 

And saying so, Akane went to her room for a night of a troubled sleep.   


~0~ 

HI YA!!!! I'm alive!!!!! I'm alive!!!!!!!!!!!Bwa-ha-ha!!!!!! 

Er.....I'm ok..... really.....just a bit..... happy? Life is not very nice sometimes, proof of that being my sudden block out.....but I hope I still have somone out there willing to read my works...... Please? 

I have to thank my 3 wonderful proof-readers again!!! they deserve all of my respect for not killing me after months of silence.... 

Well, if u'r reading this, u deserve it too! 

'neways, here is the latest chapter! enjoy!!!!! 

Review or else!!!!!! 

*or else I'll beg* 

Ciao!   
Meztli 


	8. Between gardening and disco balls.

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi, Viz videos, etc. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this!!   
' someone thinking   
"someone talking   
  
  


**Just Another Project**   
**Chapter 8**

  
  
  
  
  


"What it it Akane-chan, do you not like my cooking?" asked Mousse while he inspected his own plate.   
"Hm? Oh, no Mu-mu-chan. You are a wonderful cook. I wish I could cook like you." responded Akane as she looked at the steaming Chinese food that Mousse had prepared for their picnic.   
"Then what's wrong? Now that I look closely, you do seem kind of under the weather. Maybe we should do this another time?" said Mousse as he studied Akane's face.   
"No, I'm fine." Akane replied.   
"Are you sure your not sick?" said he.   
"I'm sure." said Akane.   
"If you aren't ill, then there is something troubling you. Perhaps it has something to do with a certain pig-tailed martial artist who seemed upset as he left the Dojo early in the morning?" said Mousse knowingly.   
"Don't be ridiculous Mu-mu-chan." responded Akane as she looked back at her plate.   
"Shutting yourself off from your one and only Mu-mu-chan, Akane? Not very nice if you ask me. I know you too well Akane-chan, no use in hiding anything. Now tell Mu-mu-chan what's going on." demanded Mousse.   
"I don't feel like talking about it." said Akane.   
"Don't give me that, Akane-chan. You are obviously troubled and I can help you." said Mousse. 'I think.....'   
Akane's defenses crumbled. Her face suddenly took on a sad expression. "Mu-mu-chan, I don't know what to do." 

Mousse listened attentively as Akane told him what had happened between Ranma and her the night before. 

"Akane, it's not like you to be so, well cold." said Mousse sternly.   
"Hm? What do you mean?" Akane asked although she knew exactly what he was referring to.   
"Akane-chan..." Mousse sighed. "You know you didn't answer fully."   
"He wasn't overly specific, you know." Akane said as she brought a dim sum to her mouth.   
"He's hurt. That wasn't the answer he expected." Mousse explained.   
"So the little boy is hurt now? You_ know_ what I have been through because of him, directly or indirectly. I've dealt with a lot more heartache from him, the least he can do is let me explain what I meant." Said Akane.   
"Did you try?" Asked Mousse.   
"Of course, but he completely ignored me." Replied Akane. She looked at Mousse's serious expression and sighed. "Mu-mu-chan, I was only trying to tease him, is it my fault he took it too seriously? I didn't think he would shut off himself completely like that."   
"Well, he did, and you should try to speak to him before this gets out of hand." said Mousse and then he looked at his watch. "I better go, I'm running late and I'm supposed to be helping Shampoo get the restaurant ready for a bacherolette party." 

Mousse stood up got helped Akane clean the picnic area before he turned to leave. 

"So how is everything going on between Shampoo and yourself?" asked Akane to a departing Mousse.   
"Well, we aren't walking in a field of roses, but at least I'd like to think we are on better terms than Ranma and you are at the current moment." Said Mousse with a hint of a smile on his face.   
"Jeez Mu-mu-chan, you _always_ know just what to say." Said Akane in an overly saccharine voice.   
"I try." And with that Mousse left. 

Akane's eyes followed him until he was out of the Tendo Dojo.   
"Baka." Akane muttered angrily.   
Akane turned to a part of the garden where Kasumi had left some gardening supplies and seed packets. She took out a small notebook from one of her pockets and carefully read what was written in it.   
  
  
  


Day 7   


Gardening   
  


~0~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mousse carefully arranged the tables for the party. It was the bride's party, and although he could expect some reasonable craziness, he was relieved it wasn't the groom's party. _Those _were not very enjoyable to clean after. The restaurant resembled the aftermath of a battle zone, with drunk men either pretending to be dead or running to the nearest bathroom/exit/ object that resembled a toilet or trash can. 

He sighed and looked at Shampoo out of the corner of his eye. She was busy wiping tables. She was either lost in her own world or pretending to be for the sake of ignoring Mousse. Mousse sighed. He had told Akane that his relationship with Shampoo was not exactly on the rocky side, and that was mostly true. Shampoo wasn't avoiding him like Ranma was avoiding Akane, she just.... preferred not to be where she knew Mousse was at the current moment. As a matter of fact, she preferred to be very,_ very_ far away. Mousse sweat dropped and decided to leave that thought for later. He continued arranging the dishes on the tables. 

Today shampoo just _had_ to be next to him by the dried old mummy... er... that was, honored elder Cologne's order. Cologne always insisted that any special events in her restaurant went by flawlessly. Good for customers, she always said. So that was why she had told Shampoo and Mousse to clean and get the restaurant ready before any of the guests arrived. 

Mousse sneaked another glance at Shampoo, who still seemed to be in la-la land. He cleared his throat and decided to make light talk. "Sooooooo, Shampoo, how have you been doing?"   
Shampoo didn't even glance his way. "Good." 

Well, that _was_ light talk, Mousse guessed. Too light for his taste. He tried again, but much more directly this time. "Shampoo, are you upset with me? Have I done something to anger you?" He knew what he had done to anger her, or at least he hoped it was what he thought it was, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. 

"Why would Shampoo be angry with Mousse? Duck-boy has right to do what Duck-boy wants. Shampoo no care what Duck-boy do." She sniffed arrogantly as she wiped the last table and left to get dressed in the Chinese dress she would be using that evening. 

Mousse looked after her. 

'That went well.' 

After he finished arranging the tables, he too went to change for the night.   
  
  
  


~0~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane was furiously beating the earth with her hands, the gardening tools her sister had given her disregarded on the floor next to her. As She plummeted the floor she was angrily murmuring something, repeating it over and over like a mantra. Said phrase was usually something that vaguely resembled "Ranma you idiot!" or "Stupid duck-boy!" 

Her blows slowed down eventually, as did her angry murmurs. By the time she stopped she was completely exhausted, both physically and mentally. The soil she had been beating was more than ready for her to plant the seeds. She ran her fingers through the soil while she thought about what she should plant. Flowers, for sure, but which? And some vegetables might be nice too. 

She finished half an hour later and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After she rinsed herself she went into the furo and laid down lost in thought. The gardening _had_ helped vent her anger, yet even with all her anger gone she was still lost as to what she should do. Mousse had not been much help either. 

Akane relaxed in the furo, idly thinking about her options and what she should do. She had to talk to Ranma, that was for sure. But how was she supposed to talk to him when she had absolutely no idea where he was? And if she found him, what would she say to him? 

'I guess I should let the words just come to me at the appropriate time.' She thought. She suddenly felt like seeing Mousse. She knew he was not going to be much help, and that he was working, but maybe she could just talk to him for a little while. 

Akane got out of the furo and went into her room to change into a simple yet elegant red dress Mousse had helped her pick out on their little joy trip to the mall, the words of Mousse saying something about a party vaguely swimming in her mind. The dress had a Chinese print and she though it would be very fitting if she actually went in to talk to Mousse. She brushed her hair, put on some light make up and, after a small trip to the kitchen to tell Kasumi where she was going, Akane went out the door.   
  
  
  


~0~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma was sitting on top of an old abandoned shrine. He knew that by avoiding Akane he would solve nothing, yet he couldn't bring himself to face her. The words she had said the night before replayed over and over again in his mind. He had no idea why him own mind wanted him to remember their little chat the night before, and he was even more clue less as to why those words had hurt him so deeply. He cared about her, he knew that much and telling himself that it wasn't true would make him even more of an idiot than the sorry excuse of a father he had. Love, however, was a mystery. Did he love her? He really didn't know that much and he was sure that even if he did he wasn't ready to accept it yet. 

It came down to one thing- He cared about Akane, but he didn't know if he loved her. It hurt him deeply to think that Akane would choose the duck-boy over him but Ranma didn't feel it was right for him to interfere. Sure, he had always tried to get in the way of any blossoming relationship between Akane and another guy, but this time it was different. Akane herself had admitted she liked Mousse and Ranma couldn't bring himself to ruin their relationship. Why? well, because Ranma simply wasn't sure how much he actually cared for Akane, and it would have been cruel of him to destroy a relationship between her and Mousse. What if he did take Akane away from Mousse, only to find later that what he felt for Akane wasn't love? He would have destroyed something that could have been great for his own selfish reasons. He would have hurt Akane immensely for nothing. He might not have known if he really loved Akane, but he certainly cared for her too much to hurt her. 

He finally came to a decision. He would leave the Dojo on a training trip for a while. A _long_ while. Enough time for his heart not to ache at the mere idea of Akane and Mousse together. He would do so tonight when everyone was asleep. He could not face Akane at the current moment, and it was better if he just left quietly. Better for both of them.   
  
  


~0~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mousse was slowly but surely going insane. This bacherolette party was _not _what he had been expecting. The women were all acting incredibly psycho. He jumped as he felt yet another hand pinching his butt. He turned around and tried to find the culprit, but unfortunately there were just way too many women to know who had done it. He had hated his butt being pinched as Mu Ling and he was not appreciating the groping hands now. 

It probably didn't help that Cologne had given him a set of Chinese clothes to wear that, combined with his new look, made him look quite dashing, if he said so himself. He was wearing a black with red print long sleeved chinese shirt that clung to his muscular torso and baggy pants. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his aqua eyes, no longer hidden by thick glasses, stood out. 

All the women in the room were definitely charmed by the unbelievably handsome, yet shy babe of a waiter. They were less charmed by the beautiful purple haired waitress in the short pink chinese dress. Well, most of them, except for the occasional lesbian or bisexual. Regardless, the majority of the attention was focused on Mousse. 

Mousse made a quick dash for the kitchen and stood there breathing furiously, trying to get his breath back. That was when he heard Akane. 

"Well, well. It seems you are not doing so well, Mu-mu-chan." She said with a laugh.   
He looked at Akane with scared eyes. "I've seen hell in the form of a group of sex starved females!!!"   
Akane laughed and patted Mousse on the back. "There, there Mu-mu-chan, you are safe now." 

Cologne came into the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes. "You are supposed to be working Mousse." She regarded Akane and smiled while she put the dishes in the dishwasher. "It seems you brought help, all too good, considering the amount of work we have to do, and Akane seems properly dressed for the occasion. We are currently on the second dish of the meal, so you can start by taking out those dishes child." She said gesturing to a mammoth amount of plates stacked on the counter. She took some herself and left before Akane or Mousse could answer. 

Mousse and Akane looked at each other.   
"Can I make a run for it?" Asked Akane.   
"Don't advise you to do it. You know Cologne." Said Mousse as he shook his head. 

Shampoo came into the kitchen and seemed surprised to find Akane inside. 

"What Violent Tomboy doing here?" She asked.   
"Nice to see you too, Shampoo." Replied Akane calmly. 

The three teenagers winced when they heard Cologne call for Mousse in a not-too-nice way. Mousse quickly grabbed some dishes and ran out of the kitchen, leaving the two startled yet amused girls in the kitchen. Akane turned to see Shampoo's confused eyes and briefly explained that Cologne had volunteered her as a waitress. Shampoo nodded and grabbed some dishes. She waited for Akane to grab some and then they both quietly walked out of the room.   
  
  


~0~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane was freaked out to say at the least. Shampoo was acting very strange. Usually she would have started insulting Akane long ago, and would have shoved the fact that she had a much more developed body in Akane's face. But strangely enough, she was calm, quiet and almost courteous. She was nothing like the annoying bimbo Akane viewed her as. Akane had no idea as to why Shampoo was acting like that, but whatever it was it was good in Akane's eyes.   


Mousse was looking at Akane and Shampoo. It was rather weird to see them together in a room without fighting. The fact that Ranma was not in the room could have had something to do with it, but somehow Mousse didn't think that it was the lack of Ranma that caused this sudden change in attitude. Something had changed.... and Mousse had the feeling it had been all of them. 

Shampoo knew she was acting out of the ordinary and that both Mousse and Akane were startled. Why this sudden change? It had a lot to do with Akane's and Mousse's newfound relationship. Shampoo had always felt that Akane was a threat to her, but not an important one. Sure, Ranma liked her, she could see that, but Akane was not as beautiful or talented in any aspect as Shampoo was, and Akane's relationship with Ranma was a rocky one. Shampoo had assumed that eventually Ranma would see who was the best choice and choose Shampoo over everyone. 

But then Mousse had began to follow Akane. He was always with her and even if they weren't together he would always mention something about her in his conversations. In fact, the night before he had gone out with Akane somewhere and did not return until it was nearly dawn. He followed Akane like he was her shadow and truthfully, this had unbalanced Shampoo greatly. Mousse had been obsessed over Shampoo for a long time, but suddenly she had been replaced by the one she considered a flat-chested violent tomboy. Just by looking at them joke around, the way they seemed at ease with each other, it was driving Shampoo mad. She had no idea why she should care about what the Duck-boy did in his spare time, but it obviously bothered her. Shampoo could see that Akane had quite a bit of influence over Mousse and she didn't want to think of what would happen if Akane convinced Mousse to move out of the restaurant. For now, Akane was much more powerful than Shampoo when it came to Mousse, and Shampoo for the first time in her life felt she had to begin to treat Akane with more respect.   
  
  
  


~0~ 

  
  
  
  


Akane laughed quietly as she saw the women in the party flirt shamelessly with Mousse. Some were actually rather forward (or drunk) and they clung to him as if there was no tomorrow. Mousse looked utterly terrified, Cologne looked amused, and Shampoo looked somewhat angry. Akane could guess why. Even if Shampoo pretended to not care for Mousse, something in her eyes gave her away. 

Suddenly Akane realized that some of the women had pushed Mousse on top of one of the tables while they ordered the DJ to play some Techno music, and a disco ball came out from somewhere. Akane briefly wondered where all the flashing lights had come from while she realized what was going on. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the women clap and ask Mousse to undress. Shampoo had a rather comical shocked expression on her face. Mousse was desperately trying to keep his clothes on and looked over to Cologne, expecting her to put a stop to it. Cologne was utterly amused. She asked the ladies to back off in a commanding tone, and most did so. Then she looked over to Mousse smiling a frightening smile, and she murmured something in his ear. Mousse began to scream loudly and tried to run away, but was stopped by Cologne. She murmured something else to him and he stopped fighting immediately, looking defeated. Then Cologne called Akane over. 

Akane seriously considered ignoring Cologne and running for her life, but she couldn't leave Mousse alone. Plus, whatever happened, it was going to be interesting. 

"Yes Cologne?" Akane asked.   
"I need you to help Mousse with this," Looking at Akane's worried expression she quickly added "For emotional support." 

Akane didn't look too sure, but then she saw that Mousse was nodding, so she agreed. 

"Why did you accept?" She asked Mousse when he was within hearing distance.   
"She offered me something I couldn't refuse." He answered.   
"A cure for your curse? Shampoo's hand in marriage? A new invincible Technique?" Akane listed off.   
"I wish. She just offered me a raise." He said.   
"A raise? That's it?" Akane looked at Mousse unimpressed.   
"She's doubling my paycheck." He said with a smirk, which turned into a frown immediately. "If I manage to live through this..." 

That was when women started to shout impatiently and Mousse stood up, completely at a loss. 

"Mousse! Dance!" Said Akane. 

Mousse did as Akane told him and he nervously began to dance. After a while his movements became more relaxed, and he didn't seem so scared. He paid attention to everything Akane told him, and tried to follow her instructions as well as he could. Akane seemed to know what she was doing and Mousse made a metal note to ask where she had learned it. 

Akane was having fun. She had wanted to make Mousse pay for the little incident with the Italian Mafia, and lo and behold! The perfect opportunity! She snuck a glance at Shampoo, and saw the Amazon's eyes following Mousse's movements as attentively as the other women (or more, is that was possible.) Shampoo caught Akane watching her and she looked somewhere else quickly, pretending to be picking up the dirty dishes. Akane smiled and told Mousse to take his shirt off. The women began to whistle and cat-call loudly. Akane saw Shampoo quickly look back at Mousse when she heard the commotion. Akane smiled knowingly and went back to instructing mousse what to do. 

When Akane looked back at Shampoo a while later she saw the Amazon still watching Mousse carefully, the dirty dishes forgotten in a table.   
  
  
  


~0~ 

  
  
  


Akane was back home finally. It had been an interesting day, no doubt about it. 

_After Mousse's performance Akane and Shampoo had to push back a crowd of women who had wanted the show to be a Full Monty. Mousse had ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. He refused to open the door until Akane assured him the women were gone. She handed Mousse his discarded clothing and looked at Mousse's semi naked form in appreciation._

_Mousse blushed. "What, you too?"_   
_Akane laughed. "No Mu-mu-chan. I think of you as a friend too much for something like that. I am simply admiring the view."_   
_"Well, you can admire something else." He snapped as he began to dress._   
_Akane pouted cutely. "Now, now, be a nice boy Mu-mu-chan. Or else I won't tell you about a certain purple haired Chinese Amazon who was quite busy looking at you during your performance."_   
_Mousse froze completely. "What?"_   
_"Well, all I can say is that Shampoo seemed very interested in your er... new dance style." Said Akane._   
_"Seriously? What did she do? Did she say anything?" Mousse asked immediately._   
_"Hey! Slow down boy! She didn't say anything. All she did was watch you very intently." Akane told him as she looked at her watch. "Shoot, it's late. I have to go home now, we'll talk tomorrow, k?"_   
_"Sure, I'll go to the Dojo tomorrow. I have the day off." Said Mousse as he walked her to the door._   
_"Thanks Mu-mu-chan. I'll be expecting you." Said Akane as she went out the door._   


  


~0~ 

  
  


Ranma was packing what he would take with him on the training trip quietly so that his snoring father wouldn't wake up. He wasn't packing much, just clothes, food, a tent, sleeping bag, etc. The basics. He knew from experience that taking more than what was needed would only slow him down. He decided to allow himself a small luxury by taking a box he had hidden in the room. The small box contained pictures (some of a certain girl with hair of a midnight-blue shade) a lock of hair, some ancient scrolls and other things. 

When he finished packing he walked to the window and jumped outside. He looked back at Akane's room sadly. He had left a note to the whole family just saying that he would be going in a training trip. He didn't feel like going into detail. He turned and headed towards the gate. 

"Good bye Tendo Dojo." 

~0~ 

  
  


Akane opened the gate to the Tendo Dojo. She walked towards the house, but she stopped by the Koi pond. It was a beautiful night, complete with a nearly full moon that reflected on the pond, with the occasional stirring of the water caused by a Koi. She stood a moment there breathless, taking in the beautiful scene. It was moments like this that reminded her of how beautiful nature was. Sometimes when the pressure of a life with Ranma nearly overpowered her, she would find herself staring at nature mesmerized. It didn't make her problems go away, no, but it did take away the feeling of impotence, of not being able to put a stop to her problems. Nature in it's infinite knowledge gave her the answers and the courage to keep on going. 

Akane was suddenly startled by a figure jumping out of a window. Ranma's window to be exact. From past experience Akane knew it could be anyone ranging from revenge-driven enemies to love-sick fiancees. She walked cautiously towards the figure, trying to stay in the darkness. She was surprised to see that it was actually Ranma, and that he was carrying his backpack. She frowned as she began to figure out what was happening. She walked towards him quickly. 

"Good bye Tendo Dojo." He muttered.   
"What are you doing? "Akane asked.   
Ranma turned abruptly. "Akane?" He had been thinking about what he was doing do intently he didn't hear Akane's footsteps.   
"What are you doing?" She repeated.   
"I'm leaving." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
"I _know_ that, but why?" Asked Akane again. If it was because of the other night..... 

Ranma bowed his head and was silent for a while. When he looked at Akane again he had a sad expression on his face.   
It _was _what she had said the night before. Akane breathed deeply and decided that it was time for the truth, no games, no lies, only the truth. 

"Because I said I liked Mousse." It was a statement, not a question.   
"No..." Ranma said, but he looked away again.   
"Ranma..." Akane pleaded.   
Ranma looked back at Akane. He guessed she deserved this much. "Yeah. It was that." He looked at the Koi pond and continued. "Akane, I won't lie. I care for you a lot, much more than for the others, except for Ucchan, but that feels different. You stir something in me that no one else does, but is it love? I don't know if it runs that deep. Mousse seems to really like you, and he treats you well.." He remembered that time he saw Mousse dressed in woman's clothes as he hugged Akane. "I think.... and you admitted you like him too. I don't want to be the one that separates you two. If you break up, it will be because of your own reasons, not because of a jealous guy that insults you all the time. But still I don't think I could stand watching you and Mousse together, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. That's why I'm leaving." He finished, still looking at the pond. 

Akane took it all in. She looked at the pond also. So... he liked her, but didn't know if he loved her. It was all right, she guessed, after all, she wasn't sure if she loved him either. But he was leaving because he thought she was in love with Mousse. Akane knew that she had to choose her words carefully. She stared at the moon's reflection and gathered all her thoughts and courage. She looked back at Ranma, who was still watching the pond. 

"Ranma, remember what you asked me yesterday?" Said Akane.   
"Yes. I asked if you liked Mousse." Said Ranma puzzled.   
"I do like Mousse. He has been there for me, I trust him. I would put my life in his hands without a second's doubt. He has proven himself to be a wonderful, caring person and I'm glad to be able to say I'm his friend. Mousse has grown to be an essential part of my life, and I feel that if he should leave a part of me will leave with him. Mousse is a very important person to me. I hope you understand that." Akane said watching Ranma intently. 

Ranma felt something horrible in his heart, a harsh pain of the likes he had never felt before. He felt as though in any moment Akane's words would be too much to bear and he would break down and cry like a child. He wanted to get out as soon as possible and he made a leave towards the gate, but Akane's hand on his arm stopped him. 

"Ranma, let me finish please." Akane said with her voice wavering. She knew she sounded cruel, but this was important. She wanted no more lies.   
Ranma really wanted to leave, but he couldn't stand to see her cry, even now. He stopped, but still wouldn't look at her.   
"Thank you." She whispered, then continued, this time her voice didn't waver. "Ranma, you asked if I liked Mousse. Yes, I do. But you asked the wrong question. That's not the question you really wanted to ask, or should ask."   
"Then which is it?" Said Ranma, his voice barely above a whisper.   
Akane smiled through her tears. "Do I like you, Ranma Saotome?"   
"Do you?" Asked Ranma, this time a whisper.   
Akane's tears ran down freely by now. "Yes, I do. Very much. Like Mousse, if not more, but in a different way." 

Ranma turned to look at her in the eyes for the first time during their conversation and Akane held his face in her hands. 

"Ranma, Mousse is a friend. My best friend, but nothing more than that. You see, Mousse and I couldn't be in love, our friendship runs far too deep for that. And even if we wanted to be in that kind of relationship, we simply couldn't. Both our hearts belong to other people. His to Shampoo, and mine..." She stood on her toes and brought her lips close to his, almost touching, but not quite. She could feel his breath mingle with hers. "Mine... to you." She said in a husky whisper and then kissed him lightly. She separated her lips from Ranma's and looked straight into his eyes. "Ranma, I don't know if I love you either, but if you are willing, I would be interested in finding out. Aside from the engagement, our parents, fiancees and suitors. No false promises, no pressure, no lies." She smiled calmly and turned towards the house. "If you are here in the morning, I will take that as a yes." She walked to the house. 

Ranma looked at Akane's retreating back and held his hand to his lips. He could still feel Akane's breath, he could still smell her gentle scent. He looked at the moon reflected in the Koi pond, smiled and began to walk.   


  


~0~ 

  
  


Ranma ate his breakfast the next morning in the Tendo Dojo.   


Next to a smiling Akane.   
  
  
  


~@~ 

  


HEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

This is the pre-proof-read (is that even a word?) version of this chapter. As of right now, only one of my wonderful proof-readers ,Shampoo-chan, was able to proof-read the story. Hell Spawn, is very busy and unable to send it back to me, and Ranma-chan is not answering my e-mails (I dunno why...) I will be moving soon (Again... I seem to do so every year, at least this time I didn't have to go to another country) and I want to post this before that. I'll put up the proof-read version as soon as Hell-Spawn sends it and I'm able to. Consider the fact that I'm a busy girl, k? Between Intensive French classes at the IFAL here in Mexico City, school, ninjitsu classes and the unbelievably twisted turns and twists of mockery that we call life (Well, I call life....) I feel rather lost. Plus I DO have a life, not a very good one, but a life nonetheless (Gee.. aren't I all happy and cheerful today...) 

I have to thank my proof readers, for they r wonderful, patient ppl who r willing to help a poor, strugling girl (ME!) The gardening idea in this chapt. was one I used, so I don't really have anyone to thank (well, maybe this one lady who told me it a couple of years ago in a Al-Anon meeting I went to for a school project. I swear those ppl were the most truthful u will come across. I learned quite a bit from them.) I must thank u readers too, b/c seriously I do love writing, but without a crowd to read and review I don't feel inspired. 

I ask those of u who might have a tad of pity for this sad, sad excuse of a writer to review. U KNOW I'm capable of begging, hell, I can do it non-stop. I am THAT pathetic... 

er... this an it taking too much space, so I'll say some more things and I'm out of u'r lives for a while (only a while. I'm actually some ppl's worst nightmare. I'm like the scary writing thing who would never go away, or the bad writer who wouldn't shut up. chose u'r fave.) So: 

1) This will be Akane/Ranma. I'm sure I stated that b4, but I got some reviews which made me think I didn't state it well enough. I will now. THIS WILL BE AN AKANE / RANMA FIC!!!!! (I wasn't upset at the reviews, actually, I just don't want ppl to hope for something that won't happen.) 

2) I got this awsome Mu-ling pic from Greandragyn-chan. go to: if u wish to see it (u know, stuff like this inspires me...) Have u read her stories? I loved Not Enough Guts. I 'specially liked the one part where she mentions guilt nearly hitting Nabiki, but missing for a good couple of inches. (If u read the story u know the part.) 

3) I love u nice ppl!!! 

Ciao! 

Meztli! 


End file.
